


Crowned

by CandiedChris



Series: Crowned [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Jughead Jones, Prince Sweet Pea, Protective Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, Riverdale AU, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Two blonde princesses, two dark-haired princes, and one plotting marquess. Lily is in love with a secret admirer. Shanna doesn’t want to ascend to the throne. Jughead wants to spend the day writing poetry. Sweet Pea would rather be out on his horse. And Reggie just wants to be king.





	1. Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy Killing is on hiatus while I work on this to clear my head. It will be a short series, not sure how many parts (currently aiming for five). Shanna/Lavender is mine and Lillian/Lily is foxsea007's! 
> 
> You can find lots of pretty moodboards and picspams as well as updates on my [tumblr](https://theangriestpea.tumblr.com/tagged/crownedfic)~

“Shanna, Lillian, I have an announcement.” The King said with a broad smile. The two blonde girls looked up from their plates. Shanna had a mouth full of food as Lily was picking up a piece of meat with her fork.

His eyes glittered with excitement, “as of a week ago, you are both of age. And you know what a princess’ duty is when they become adult women.”

Lily dropped her utensil as Shanna nearly spit out her food. They knew this was coming, but not this soon.

“Shanna, I have promised your hand to Prince Forsythe of the Southside Kingdom.” The King said, observing the displeased look on her face with amusement. “And Lily, you will be marrying Prince Sweet Pea, also from Southside. This is to help solidify the bond between our two kingdoms. Our alliance is rocky at best and in order to prevail against any future war with Greendale, then we will need a combined army.”

Lily sat back in her seat at the news. “Really daddy? Arranged marriages? Isn’t that a little barbaric?” She was less than happy to be marrying the boy that she merely only saw as a friend and nothing more.

Shanna went back to eating, trying to ignore the disgust pooling in her stomach. “It _is_ barbaric. I’m not marrying Prince Jughead. He’s a weirdo.”

“Shanna.” He said, his voice sharpening, “it’s not a negotiation. This weekend there will be a royal announcement during the annual summer ball. All of the nobilities in Riverdale will be there. Including your betrothed.”

“Okay but why does Lily get the cute one? They’re both princes.” Shanna grumbled as she stabbed a carrot angrily.

The King tried not to roll his eyes at his oldest daughter. “Because Prince Forsythe is the heir to the throne. Since you are the first born, you will marry him. Why are you protesting this so much? You knew this was inevitable.”

“I thought you’d hand me off to Reggie, not Jughead. Duke Mantle was driving a pretty hard bargain.” Shanna replied. Of course she had known she wouldn’t get to choose who she married, but the Mantles had been trying for the throne for years now.

The King snorted, “Please. The duke’s son was never a contender for your hand. Everyone in the kingdom knows how he treats that boy. I can only imagine how he’d treat you.”

Both girls let out sighs of relief. It had been rumored in the Northside Kingdom that one of them would be married out to Reginald Mantle and the thought made them both want to vomit.

A silence befell them. Shanna and Lily merely picked at their food while their father ate normally. They were both too angry to have their fate decided for them at the young age of eighteen.

Bile rose in Lily’s throat as she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she’d never find out who had been leaving her little love notes around the castle. How she’d never be able to marry someone that truly loved her and not just for her status. She quickly stood up, leaving in a rush before vomit could escape past her lips.

Worried about her sister, Lav jumped up and followed after her. The King let out a disappointed sigh, continuing to eat his meal in silence.

Shanna quickly caught up to her sister, having just emptied her stomach into one of the many potted plants in the hallway. “Lils,” She said softly, pulling Lily’s hair back out of her face as she leaned over the large pot. “We’ll figure this out. We always do.”

Lily sniffed back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She just felt so overwhelmed from the news, not knowing how the rest of her life was going to play out. “I got another letter today.”

“You did?” Shanna asked curiously, having not known that. The past few months Lily had been finding love letters addressed to her by an anonymous writer. “What did this one say?”

The younger princess sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. “That my eyes shine brighter than the emeralds in my tiara.”

Lavender held back a gag. “That’s so cheesy.”

“It’s so sweet!” Lily said, burying her face in her hands. “And now I’ll never get to be with him. I’ll be stuck with…with _Sweet Pea_ the rest of my life. You know he doesn’t have the capability of writing love letters. He doesn’t have a romantic bone inside of his giant body!”

“Romantic? No. But sexy? Yes.” Shanna said with an amused look, “can’t imagine Jughead being any good in bed.”

Lily shot her a frustrated look, “how would you even know what good sex is? You’re a virgin.”

Shanna stiffened before she shrugged, “I can imagine. And the chambermaids say that the younger prince is much more…endowed.”

“Lavie, just because you want to be with a man that warms the bed of every of-age woman in the two kingdoms, doesn’t mean that I want to be.” Lily replied, clearly aggravated.

“I don’t want to be with him!” Lav protested, “I don’t want to be with anyone! I just want to be able to live my life without some man telling me how to do it.”

Lily pulled her hands away from her face and sighed, “Jughead wouldn’t tell you how to live your life, Lav. He’d let you rule as an equal.” She seemed almost disappointed that she wouldn’t be the one by his side instead.

Lav helped Lily up, grabbing her upper arm gently to get her back on her feet. “You know I don’t want to rule, Lils.” She said in a quiet voice. “I just want to ride Persephone off to some neutral land to just live out my days in peace with someone I love. No more corsets that are so tight that they crack my ribs. Or dresses so big that I can’t even sit down comfortably. Or only being able to eat certain foods with certain utensils. If I want to use my soup spoon for ice cream, then I can because no one is hovering over me telling me that it’s wrong and improper and that I’m less of a lady for doing so. And Christ, no more _crowns_!”

Lily offered her a sympathetic smile. Lav had always complained about becoming queen. She didn’t want the load of responsibility of hundreds of lives on her shoulders. However as first born it was her fate to ascend. Lily on the other hand, wouldn’t mind it so much. She had a knack for leading people. More so than her sister did.

“I know, Lav. Maybe if we find who wrote the notes, we can just run away together.” Lily said with a small smile.

Lav shook her head, “That’s your fantasy, Lily. Not mine. Thanks though.” She let out a sigh. “Let’s get some sleep. We have our fittings tomorrow for the stupid ball.”

 

** |\/\/| **

 

“Introducing Princess Shanna Elizabeth Owens of North Riverdale and Prince Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third of South Riverdale.” The royal announcer’s voice boomed over the crowd as a Lav and Jughead stood arm in arm at the top of the grand staircase. They descended slowly in time to the soft music that played. On their lips were forced smiles for appearances as photographers took their pictures.

Their engagement had just been announced. Lavender felt like she couldn’t breathe under the choke hold of her corset. Jughead was just trying to keep his mind off of a certain other princess.

Once they were at the bottom, the spotlight moved back to the top. “Introducing Princess Lillian Elise Owens of North Riverdale and Prince Sweet Pea Jones of South Riverdale.” They repeated the walk down the staircase. Although Sweet Pea clearly had the most difficult time of keeping a smile on his face. More than once it slipped into a look of annoyance. Settling down was not something he wanted to do any time soon.

The four took their places on the dance floor. A new song played, one upbeat enough so that they could glide around in well-timed circles. Shanna did her best to not look totally bored, using her muscle memory to keep in step with the prince. Jughead noticed how distracted she seemed, especially when she laid eyes on Duke Mantle’s son. Her bright eyes seemed to darken considerably in an emotion he didn’t know her well enough to discern.

Lily was looking up at the dark prince who stood over a foot taller than she did. Unlike Shanna, Sweet Pea wasn’t bothering to hide his boredom. He hated dancing, he hated balls. The only thing they were good for was getting to bed a beautiful girl in an equally beautiful dress. The young princess’ eyes were focused on him but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. She was smiling but it wasn’t genuine. Clearly she wasn’t happy about their engagement either.

In fact, none of them were.

All four of them had been lectured on the importance of this alliance. The Southside needed food for their people. They needed funds for their army and to repair damaged roads as well as old buildings that needed renovation. Jughead had a duty to his kingdom as the next ruler. The Northside had money. Money that would fix all of the Southside’s problems.

The Queen of Greendale had been threatening war with the Northside for ages. The tension and strife between the two kingdoms was palpable. What the north had in money and riches, they lacked in manpower. They needed soldiers that were expertly trained in combat and soldiers that were capable of teaching their techniques to their own. The Southside offered that.

The Northern King had two daughters and the Southern King had two sons. It was an easy solution to both of their problems. The bad blood between royals was quickly drained.

The dance ended and both couples separated maybe a little too quickly. The girls both curtsied in mock appreciation for their partners. Lav made a beeline for the punch bowl that she knew to be spiked. It was Marquess Mantle’s signature move at any Northside ball.

Prince Forsythe moved to Lily, a soft smile on his face. “May I have this dance, Princess Lillian?” He asked, holding out his hand to her. Lily gave him a tentative look before grabbing his hand, nodding her head. She wasn’t sure why the first born prince would want to dance with her.

Deep down Lily wanted to go hide in a dark corner and try to look over the crowd to figure out who had been writing her notes. She didn’t care if it was a commoner or a member of the guard. She just wanted to be with him.

Jughead took her out back onto the dance floor and grabbed hold of her hip in his free hand. He held the other hand up so they could get into position to follow the music. He led her gracefully, letting her twirl in time with him.

His eyes glanced at the glittering tiara sitting neatly on top of her fair hair. “The emeralds of your tiara are shining very brightly under this light.” He said in a tone that only she could hear. She wore her green jeweled tiara in special hopes that her admirer would notice and say something. She had hoped and prayed that he’d make himself known. Suddenly it had all become clear and her swollen heart seemed to burst.

The man writing her beautiful poetry on embossed parchment was the same man set to wed her sister. She stopped dancing abruptly, pulling out of his reach. Jug watched her curiously, having wondered what her reaction might be to his compliment. 

Lily picked up her dress so it was a few inches off the floor before bolting away from him, through the crowd of dancers, and out of the ballroom. Tears pricked her eyes but she willed them not to fall until she was alone and out of sight.

Meanwhile Shanna was drinking her cup of alcoholic punch. She was right in guessing that Reggie was going to spike it. He was so predictable. Her eyes moved to the towering figure next to her. His dark hard had to be gelled neatly in place to keep from getting into his eyes. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

She quickly found her nerve and quelled the butterflies in her stomach. “Poor Lily has to marry a troll.” She said, loud enough for Prince Pea to overhear her. He turned, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Too bad Jughead has to marry a dwarf.” Was his reply, making her huff indignantly. Before she could say anything back, Marquess Mantle walked up to them.

“Your Highness, may I have this dance?” He asked with a petulant smile on his lips. He glanced at the prince as if to size him up. Sweet Pea let out an annoyed snort before going back to his drink.

Shanna took his outstretched hand, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor as a slow song started. She held back a groan as Reggie put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him.

“Don’t you think this is a little inappropriate, my Lord?” Shanna asked, not even hiding her disdain as her hands went to his shoulders. “I am engaged to Prince Forsythe now. Or did you forget?”

Reggie just smiled, something cruel and sinister that made her stomach drop and heart jump with anxiety. “For now, Princess, but you forget. I know your secret.”

She tried pulling away from him but his grasp on her was too tight. “Reggie, you’re not telling the king what we did. You’re not telling anyone. You promised.”

“Right, I _promised_.” Reggie said, his tone alluding to the fact that his word had just been a joke to him. “You promised me the crown.”

“Please, it’s not my call.” Shanna said, trying to act like she wasn’t trying hard to get away from him. “My father decided that the Mantle heritage was best left out of the royal line.”

The young lord didn’t seem too pleased to hear that. His hands tightened around her. Shanna was sure that the only thing keeping her skin from bruising was the tough exterior of her corset. The steel boning protecting her delicate flesh from his biting touch.

At the refreshment table, Prince Sweet Pea seemed to notice the distress the princess was in. He watched carefully, his dark pupils honing in on how tense Reggie’s hands seemed to be.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Reggie hissed between clenched teeth. “The King thinks some Southside trash Prince is better? A _Jones_?”

Sweet Pea had come behind Reggie, overhearing his insult to him and his brother. He wasn’t really a Jones, not by blood. The King and Queen had taken him in at a young age. Still, the Joneses were family to him and he did not make light of someone insulting them or the kingdom in which they ruled.

“Excuse me, Lord Mantle, but I believe that trash prince is going to be King of Riverdale while the best you can ever hope for is the title of Duke.” Sweet Pea said proudly as he stood to full height. He used the handful of inches in difference to his advantage.

Reggie, wanting to save face, quickly let go of his captive. “Your Highness, I didn’t know you were right there.” Shanna took a step back, giving Sweet Pea a look that was a mix of relief and aggravation. She was sure she could have handled it herself.

“I was going to ask the princess if she knew where her sister was.” Sweet Pea said, lying. He had seen Lily run off during her dance with Jughead. He assumed Jug just confessed his feelings or something sappy like that. His romantic antics made Pea nauseous on numerous occasions.

“Lily’s not here?” Shanna asked as she looked around. “I thought she was with Prince Jughead.” Sweet Pea watched as she ran to the other Jones boy. He was speaking with a few other Lords, pretending to be entertained by whatever drivel they were going on about.

Sweet Pea looked at Reggie, glad that she had gone. “If I catch you speaking like that about my brother, your future king, or my kingdom again, then I’ll make sure your family is stripped of their sovereignty.” He said in a low, serious voice. His frame loomed over the somewhat shorter boy with a fiery look in his eyes. “And if you lay a hand on a princess like that again, I’ll do something even worse.”  

Reggie looked flabbergasted as Sweet Pea turned around and went to find perhaps a conquest for the night. It wasn’t often he was this far North. Most of the women here were new to him. He could use another notch in his bedpost.  

Meanwhile Lav was interrupting Jughead, “Prince Forsythe, can I please speak with you privately?” She asked, trying to not feel too much concern. Jug nodded towards the men he was talking to before allowing Lavender to pull him away.

“Thanks for that. I was pretty sure they were about to torture me with more advice on how to keep a mistress.” Jughead said, wondering what was up but also knowing it couldn’t have been that serious.

She gave him a frustrated look, both at the thought of him having a mistress and him not taking her concern seriously. “Where is Lily? You were dancing with her, where did she go?”

Jughead shifted his weight in an attempt to quell his nerves. The girls were very close, if she had perceived that he hurt Lily in any way then she’d probably lash out at him. Not that Jughead couldn’t take some verbal abuse, he would just rather not make a scene on the night of their announced engagement.

“She ran through the double doors halfway through our dance.” Jughead stated calmly, looking off into the direction where his favorite princess had disappeared too.

Lavender’s brow furrowed as she stared at him, “she ran? What did you say to her!?” Her voice raised enough to cause a few nearby nobles to give them curious looks.

The prince let out a soft sigh, “I merely said that the emeralds in her tiara were shining very brightly.” He didn’t know if Lily had shared his notes with her sister, but he had assumed that she had. It wasn’t a secret how close they were. They weren’t exactly known for having a lot of friends outside the castle.

Shanna’s hazel eyes widened, “you…you?!” She stammered, trying to put together the pieces of information she was receiving. Jughead was the one writing the notes? How?

Suddenly anger overcame her and she shoved him, “do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” She said, her heart swollen with pain for her sister. “You can’t tell my sister you want her when you have to marry me!”

Jughead didn’t budge, her force not nearly strong enough to set him off balance. He frowned as he looked down at her. He hadn’t realized how his admittance would affect either of them. Clearly he was wrong in outing himself. “I’ll make it up to you,” He said, confusing the reason for why she was so upset.

“Don’t make it up to me,” Shanna said in a low voice so no one else could hear her, “make it up to her.”

With a twirl of her dress she was turned around and marching into the direction where her sister had gone to. She knew exactly where she was hiding.

Lav went to a cupboard in the kitchen that they used to hide in when they were young to get away from their nanny and now more often times, their father. She could hear her quiet sobs behind the door.

She opened it slowly, peeking inside to see Lily with her knees up against her chest, crying so hard that her shoulders were shaking. “Lils.” Shanna said softly, crawling in with her and shutting the door back so they’d have privacy.

“It’s him.” She mumbled into her arms, “He’s the one that’s been sending me notes. I can’t believe it. I found him and he’s engaged to you.”

Lav couldn’t sit next to her because of how narrow the space was. She sat in front of her instead, in the same position with her knees up. “I know.” Lav said softly, “it was cruel of him to tell you. I made sure to tell him so.”

Lily was quiet for a moment, “no, I’m glad he did. It is better than guessing for the rest of my life.” She sniffed back snot that had built up in her nostrils, playing with the hem of her dress to distract herself. “What are we going to do?”

“You know I don’t care about Jughead, Lily.” Shanna said cautiously, “I don’t want to marry him any more than you want to marry Sweet Pea. He can write you all the love letters he wants, it doesn’t hurt me. Sometimes…I just wish someone cared about me like that. Then again that would make this all that much harder so it’s probably better that no one does.”

Lily wiped her eyes, hoping to fix her running makeup in the process. It didn’t help much. “Do you think…dad will reconsider?” She asked, “Maybe he’ll let me marry Jughead?”

Shanna was quiet, thinking it over. “I don’t think so.” She said truthfully, causing more tears to fall down her sister’s face. “Because I’m first born. I have to be queen. I don’t want to be, you know how shit of a leader I am. But…he’s a traditionalist. I don’t think there’s any use in even asking. He’ll just get mad. Maybe even call the whole thing off, in which you’d never get to see the prince because he’d be king of an enemy state again. I’ll have to marry Reggie. Please…God please, do not make me marry Reggie.”  

“I wouldn’t do that to you. You know that.” Lily replied with a frustrated sigh. “So you don’t care if me and Jughead…”

She shrugged, “do what you want. It’s not like I love him. I’d share anything with you. Even a husband.”

A ghost of a smile made its way across Lily’s lips.

** |\/\/| **

Shanna walked into the royal stable, letting the servant know that she’d be going out for a ride to clear her head. Her knees still hurt from being cramped into the cupboard with Lily almost all night. They spent the time hidden away from guests, giggling and talking about their future dreams that didn’t include their betrothed.

All she could think about was how much her sister must be hurting. It caused her to toss and turn all night as she tried desperately to find a solution. She didn’t have much success in thinking of anything.

The princess looked up, seeing the black head of a stallion peeking out from over a stall door. He snorted softly when their eyes connected. “Oh? Who are you?” She asked, the dark thoughts disappearing from her mind as she walked up to him slowly, not wanting to startle him with her excitement.

“Did daddy buy me a new horse and not tell me?” She asked, reaching out to let him sniff her hand. He leaned his head out further, and Shanna put her hand delicately on his snout to pet him. “Maybe an engagement present? What’s your name, huh?”

“His name is Hades. And he’s not your present. He’s my personal horse.” A sharp voice came from behind her. Shanna’s hand didn’t leave the horse as she looked over her shoulder to see the tall, dark prince. He looked strange in fitted jeans, t-shirt, and old boots. He looked the opposite of royal, in fact.

Hades made an annoyed noise when Shanna pulled her hand away from him, as if he missed the contact immediately. In contrast, Shanna was wearing full riding gear. Tight pants, jacket, a nice pair of boots, hair braided back, and even a pair of riding gloves hanging out the back of her pants.

Sweet Pea refrained from letting his eyes sweep over the skin tight pants that showed off her rear perfectly. He also didn’t look at how small her waist seemed in the way the jacket was tailored to fit her form…at least he tried not to. “I’d rather you not touch him.”

She gave him an offended look, “please. He wanted me to touch him, practically begged me to come over and get him a pet. Didn’t you, Hades?”

Hades seemed to nod his head, much to Sweet Pea’s chagrin. Shanna grinned. “You just wanted attention from a beautiful girl, huh?”

Sweet Pea forced his way between them. Hades nuzzled his back between his shoulder blades, making him to take a step forward closer to the princess. She gave him a skeptical look. “I didn’t peg you for an animal guy.”

“I’ve raised him since he was a foal. I watched his mother give birth to him. He’s not just some gift my father gave me because I bitched about wanting a pony.” Sweet Pea said angrily.

Shanna’s eyes hardened. “Are you trying to say I don’t care about my horses?”

“They’re just trophies of wealth to you.” Sweet Pea said hotly. “You and every other royal girl in the kingdom across the continent.”

“Excuse you, but you don’t know a thing about me.” She snapped angrily, “you don’t know my feelings towards my horses in the slightest. I may not have watched Persephone being born, but she is my everything. How dare you insinuate that I only see her as a toy and not a living creature, you stupid troll!”

She stormed over to the stall a few doors down, opening it and leading out a pure white horse. Persephone forced her head into Lav’s arms in an attempt to comfort her. She wrapped her hands around the horse in a gentle hug. “Looks like Dooley got you ready for me already.”

“You don’t even saddle your own horse?” Sweet Pea asked condescendingly. Shanna shot him another angry look as she led the white beauty out of her stall by her reigns.

“I do. Sometimes the stable hand gets wind that I’m coming and does it for me to get in my good graces. I’m future _queen_. Something like that goes a long way in my kingdom.” Shanna replied, her voice hotter than fire as she mounted Persephone.

Sweet Pea got the necessary tack needed to go for a ride himself. “I bet you don’t even know how to ride properly.”

Shanna looked down at him from on top of her horse. “What to bet?” She asked, her voice blossoming with a dark threat that was looming over Sweet Pea’s head. A threat he couldn’t ignore.

“A race.” Sweet Pea suggested, putting the saddle blanket on first. “To Sweetwater River. Winner has to clean the loser’s horse stall.”

“Fine.” Shanna said, having never been able to back down from a bet. “I’ll be waiting outside for you. Then we can start.” She guided her horse outside the stable doors, listening to the sounds of Sweet Pea mumbling incoherently to his steed as he saddled him up.

A few minutes later Sweet Pea joined her, lining Hades with Persephone. The two horses eyed each other, nickering at one another happily. The riders looked at one another, begrudging the fact that their horses seemed to be getting along a little too well.

“On the count of three.” Shanna said before counting down. Once she hit one the two dug their heels into their horses, sending them into a gallop.

The two raced neck in neck. Naturally Hades had more power being male, but Persephone held her own. At least, until three quarters of the way through, she started pulling back.

Shanna knew she wasn’t tired. She had raced her like this before against other horses for fun. She could easily make this trek. However, her mare insisted on slowing down despite her urging her to keep going.

Sweet Pea made it to the edge of the river, slowing down his horse and turning him around to see his opponent. The white mare trailed behind the black stallion. She shook her head and let out a whinny as she got to the river.

Displeasure ran across Lavender’s face. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. “That wasn’t a fair race. She wouldn’t run.”

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Sweet Pea replied in a bland tone. “Just admit that I’m the superior rider.”

“I’m not admitting shit.” Shanna spat back, turning Persephone around to be in line again with Hades. The horses nickered to one another once more. “Persephone, stop fraternizing with the enemy.”

Sweet Pea scoffed as he motioned for Hades to start the walk back. He started at a slow place to help him cool off. Shanna followed after him to do the same. “Want me to brush him down too since I’m cleaning up his shit?” She grumbled after him.

“I’m not letting you touch my horse.” Sweet Pea replied, not even turning his head to look at her. “You won’t do it right.”

Shanna reached over and pet Hades' rump defiantly behind Sweet Pea’s back. “I know how to take care of a horse, you ass. God, I can’t believe my poor sister is stuck with you.”  

“Yea. Too bad Jughead will never care about you.” Sweet Pea said back, successful in his attempt to hurt her. No, her husband would never care about her. Not in the way he cared about her sister.

Sweet Pea heard her sniff and looked back at her, “you going to cry now?”

“Shut up!” Shanna snapped back at him, pulling Persephone away to take a different path back to the stable. “You’re insufferable!”

Once alone Sweet Pea leaned over, rubbing Hades’ neck affectionately. “Don’t go catching feelings, boy.” He warned him. “That mare is nothing but trouble.”


	2. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender is Shanna's nn. I know I didn't really establish that in part one. Oops! So I switch between both so I'm not saying her name over and over again. 
> 
> **Chapter Warning** : Smut (with actual plot purpose!), unprotected sex (wrap it up xoxo)
> 
> You can check out updates and graphics for this work on my [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com) side blog!

In the royal flower garden a young princess sat with her battered sketchbook, pencil moving across the page furiously. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, flicking up to look at the white daisies in front of her before going back down to the page. She quickly realized in frustration that she wasn’t outlining flowers but rather a handsome face. After a brief pause, she let out a small sigh and went back to her work. Tracing the lines from the memory of the ball two nights ago.

“Mind if I see?” A voice called out to her from the other side of the flower bed she was sitting in front of. She quickly recognized it as the subject of her drawing. In an instant the book was pressed against her chest to keep him from seeing it.

Jughead gave her a curious look as he moved through the path so he could stand in front of her. “You’re in my light.” She said passively and he took a step to the side so that he was no longer blocking the sun. Even without the obstruction, she still didn’t put her book down in fear that he’d see his own face on the white paper.

“Your sister said I had to make things up to you.” The prince said in a faraway voice. Lily’s green orbs dared to look at him. There was a dreamy look on his face as if he were imagining something sweet…or maybe not too sweet. Maybe it was sultry. Her pale cheeks flushed pink.

“For what?” Lily asked, playing dumb. She turned so she could continue to sketch away from his prying eyes. It was hard to resist looking up at him for reference. Instead she kept with her visual memory of their dance. Pencil working feverishly to fill in his dark hair.

Jughead watched her. His eyes softened at the sight of her doing something that put her at ease. “Confessing to you, I suppose.” He said. When he told Shanna he’d make it up to her, he meant that he’d find a way to apologize for pining after her sister. He wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by saying he had to make it up to Lily instead.

“How do you plan on doing that exactly?” Lily asked with an edge of frustration on her voice. Her eyes flicked up to his face for a brief moment before looking back down and adjusting the drawn image.

Jug ran a tongue across his lower lip in thought. He attempted to keep his thoughts pure, but he was a teenage boy after all. It was difficult and she was just too beautiful. “Writing you another poem.” He finally replied, pulling the neatly folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Lily looked at him again, her eyes lingering this time in disbelief. He was seriously giving her another love note? Then again, her sister did tell her she could do what she wished in regards to her fiancé. The whole situation was so messed up.

She closed her sketch book and gingerly grabbed the paper, opening it up to read the neatly written lines inside. It was his usual brand of off-white parchment embossed with intricate swirls. She didn’t know it but he had it specially made for letters he only wrote to her. It was unique.

Her fingers swept over the delicate embellishments before beginning to read the first few lines. As always she quickly became engrossed into the fine lettering and detailed wording.

He likened her image to a virgin goddess: young, beautiful, and naïve. Her hair was the sun, her face the moon, and her eyes the stars. The biggest, brightest stars in the galaxy that he had hoped would only twinkle for him.

This poem wasn’t like his usual. It wasn’t as short and sweet and romantic. It was exhilarating the way he described the curve of her waist, the shape of her breasts, and the length of her legs. Now not only were the brush of her cheeks pink, but her entire face heated as he wrote about her body and soul with a clear and fiery passion.

It ended with how he wanted to protect this holy being he thought was her. How he wanted no harm to ever come to her. No darkness to ever touch her heart. No pain to creep into her veins. And especially no tears to wet her eyes as she mourned the loss of her freedom. Because in the end, she wasn’t the only one losing someone. He was losing her too.  

Lily looked up at him with eyes glazed with a fresh set of painful emotions. The sight sent a pang of anguish through his chest. He had a feeling it would be too much. Maybe he shouldn’t have written it at all. Maybe he should have avoided her and married Shanna and lived his life.

However, in the prince’s heart he knew that not to be true. He had to confess his feelings or they would fester inside of him, growing into blackened weeds of resentment. It may have been selfish and unkind to put her through this turmoil, but in the end he just wanted her to know that she was loved.

“Jug…” She mumbled, but before she could say anything else, the prince dipped down to place his lips upon hers. She imagined her first kiss would be Sweet Pea and no his brother. Panic flooded her mind as she tried to think of how people kissed in the movies she had seen.

It was soft, gentle, and slow. Jughead didn’t press her any further for the first few moments. He pulled away before kissing her again, unable to stop himself as the feeling of her lips against his gave him a rush that he’d never felt before.

Lily opened her mouth first, innocently trying to force air into her lungs but Jughead took it as an invitation. He prodded her lips with his tongue, not daring to venture inside of her mouth just yet. He could feel her hesitation before the tip of her tongue met his.

Their muscles entwined together, Jughead put a hand to the back of her head to steady her as one of her hands reached up to caress the side of his face. Lily couldn’t stop the small moan that came from her mouth at the feeling of light exploding inside of her mind. It was just as every cheesy romance novel she had secretly read described it.

After a few minutes the two finally separated for air, looking at one another with eyes hooded with lust. No words were said as they breathed deeply. Lily’s hand slid down his neck to rest on his shoulder. “We can’t do this.” She finally said, trying to make sense of her emotions. “It’s not right.”

“What is ever right about love?” Jughead asked eloquently, his eyes shining down on hers. Before he could say anything else she was kissing him again.

** |\/\/| **

Shanna finished out shoveling the last of the droppings from Hades’ stall. The Joneses were to be staying at the castle until the wedding preparations had been finalized. Though she had managed to ignore Sweet Pea since their midday race the day before, she had a feeling she’d run into him here where she was serving her sentence.

Of course she could have just batted her eyelashes at Dilton and had him do it, since it was his job, but she decided to prove to the dark prince that she could do a bit of manual labor. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead before glancing at the few blisters starting to form on her soft fingers.

“Oh? You’re actually doing it?” Prince Sweet Pea asked, leaning against the frame of the door to the stall. “Here I thought you’d make your slave do it.”

“He’s not my slave.” Shanna hissed, turning to meet his gaze. She had dirt smeared across her face now from wiping it with the back of her hand. “And by the way, I touched your horse.”

“I told you not to touch him!” Sweet Pea snapped at her angrily, quickly finding Hades in the stall next to Persephone. The two horses were grooming one another, making soft noises of affection. A disgusted look crossed his face at the two horses. “You put them beside each other?!”

“Yes. They were calling to one another. Who am I to deny Persephone her first love?” Shanna said, joking towards the end as she grabbed a bale of straw to replace what she took out. She cut it with a knife before starting to spread it over the bare spots.

Sweet Pea snorted, trying not to watch her ass as she bent over. Why did she always have to wear such tight pants when she was in the stable? This was a crime against humanity, he thought. “They’re not in love. She’s probably just in season and wants his dick.”

Shanna glanced at him over her shoulder, noticing where his eyes were looking. She narrowed her gaze at him, “please. Persephone isn’t some hopeless mare in need of a good lay. She’s a classy lady.”

He wasn’t sure if they were still actually talking about their horses or if their conversation had transcended to metaphors about them instead. “Right. Well your classy lady still lost to my stallion.”

“Because she was distracted by how good he looked.” Shanna replied, finishing up laying the hay. “I propose a new race. I will ride one of my other horses. One of that won’t get distracted. A champion runner that is one of the most important horses in all of the kingdom.” There was a proud smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes. The prince was having trouble finding a reason to say no.

“What are the stakes?” Pea asked, giving her a serious look as she turned fully to face him, hand on her hip. The tank top she was wearing didn’t leave anything to the imagination either. He licked his bottom lip slowly.

Shanna watched him, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of his tongue. “Winner owes the loser a favor. They can ask for anything.” She replied as her eyes connected with his, “what do you say?”

“What could you possibly do for me if I won?” Sweet Pea asked with a snort.

“Oh, _Pea_. I could do _so_ many things.” Shanna said suggestively as she walked by him, her arm brushing against his. “If you’re too chicken shit, then I understand. No one has ever beat Hermes in a race.”

Of course he couldn’t just let her go after that declaration. “Fine. Same trip as before. We’ll race to the river. Whoever wins owes the other a favor of any kind.”

She smirked at him before going over to the stall and the end of the row. “Hermes, you ready for a run today?” He poked his head over the door and nuzzled the side of her head, making her laugh. “That’s a yes.”

“Are you going to saddle up your own horse this time?” Sweet Pea asked as he started grabbing the tack he used for Hades.

Shanna rolled her eyes as she moved to grab equipment as well. “Yes. I don’t ride Hermes as often because he’s not exclusively mine. I just take care of him during peace time.”

Sweet Pea started getting Hades ready, noticing his stallion was more interested in the mare next to him. He shot his steed an annoyed look. “He’s a warhorse?”

“Are you a war horse?” She asked Hermes in a joking tone. Hermes just snorted a reply. “Hermes happens to be the _best_ war horse in all of Riverdale. When information is too sensitive to be sent over radio or phone, it’s sent by horse. Hermes specifically. He has the fastest record in all of the kingdom. He doesn’t get distracted by anything. He listens to no one but his rider.”

“He’s a gelding.” Sweet Pea surmised. “Isn’t distracted by mares that are in season.”

Shanna smiled, petting the horse lovingly, “yes. It’s a shame, he’d father some great foals. But ultimately it made it easier for whoever was delivering the message to handle him. He didn’t lose an ounce of speed though, did you, boy?” She asked. Hermes shook his head in response.

“He won’t beat a stallion bred for war.” Sweet Pea said in a smug tone. “You’re on. And when I win, you better be ready.”

She turned her back to him with a smirk on her face. “We’ll see.”

They quietly readied their horses, getting to work to prepare them for the race. Each one was sure they were going to win. And they knew exactly what they wanted from the other. Whoever won would get a very nice prize.

Lav mounted her horse and took him to the invisible starting line. Sweet Pea was right behind her on Hades. Both dark horses lined up. Hades was clearly antsy compared to the collected Hermes. She wondered if it was because he didn’t want to be away from his new beau.

They counted down together and like last time, at one they two horses burst forward. In the first few moments, Hades had the lead. He was a full body length ahead of Hermes. Shanna did this on purpose, letting the stallion wear himself out sooner rather than later.

After they reached the midpoint, she dug her heels into Hermes’ sides. The thoroughbred sprung into a full gallop. He quickly caught up to Hades and took the lead. Sweet Pea looked at the princess as she rode by. He glared at the proud look on her face.

Shanna and Hermes were the first to make it to the edge of the river. He let out an excited whinny, trotting around in a circle in a kind of victory dance as the others joined him.

Sweet Pea was giving her a dirty look as Hades snorted in anger at his own defeat. “Looks like I win.” The princess said while smirking at him. She started to walk Hermes back to the stable in the same way that they had come. She petted his neck affectionately and murmured to him how good he was.

The prince walked his horse next to hers. “What do you want?” He asked, obviously frustrated that he had lost and now had to do something for her. He had always been a sore loser. It was so bad that his brother usually just let him win to avoid his temper. Shanna wasn’t about to baby him though. She could face his temper just fine.

“I’ll tell you when we get back.” She said cryptically. “You can’t do it from on top of your horse anyway.” The blonde looked thoroughly pleased with herself, her face not showing how hard her heart was thumping inside of her chest. She wanted to chalk it up to the exhilaration of the race but deep down she knew the truth. Despite their deal he could still tell her no. She handled rejection just as well as he handled losing.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “You’re stalling.” He said snappishly, wanting to get whatever benign task it was she wanted him to do over with. He figured it’d be something humiliating or demeaning, perhaps something worse than just cleaning out a horse stall.

Shanna shrugged in response, staying quiet as she focused on controlling her breathing to calm herself down. “When you’re done brushing him down, meet me at the last stall on the end.” She finally instructed. “Then I’ll tell you what I want you to do.”

He quirked a brow at her, curious by how reserved she seemed to be acting all of a sudden. It seemed out of character for the usually lively princess.

No more words were exchanged the rest of the way. Lavender took Hermes to his usual stall while Sweet Pea opted to put Hades back next to Persephone just to pacify him. They made sure the horses had plenty of water to drink as they removed the tack and brushed them down. It was quiet in the stable besides the occasional animal snorting or nickering.

The princess finished first. She didn’t bother to look at Sweet Pea as she walked to the other end of the stable and into the stall at the end. He watched her, still curious as to why she was being so quiet but simultaneously being frustrated with his loss.

A few moments later he joined her. She moved to stand in front of him, looking up with a sheen in her eyes that he could have sworn was lust. “What do you want?” He asked again, trying to sound annoyed instead of worried.

“Fuck me.” Lav said, doing her best to sound confident. She was hoping he would say yes. She wanted this so bad, wanted to feel something besides the torment of knowing she’d been married off soon enough to someone her sister was in love with. Lily was getting cozy with Jughead, why couldn’t she get cozy with his brother?

He looked at her, completely confounded. “I’m not deflowering my brother’s fiancée!” He quickly replied, his neck turning an almost indiscernible shade of pink. He voice was hard and made it clear that he was aggravated by her request.

Shanna bit her lip nervously, her chest aching. “You wouldn’t be.” She said in a low voice. The prince’s eyes widened in surprise. She wasn’t a virgin? The king had assured them that both his daughters hadn’t been touched. Not that Sweet Pea or Jughead cared. It was just part of the deal. He wasn’t sure if he really believed her or not.

Honestly the only thing stopping Pea was the reason he just gave her. He wasn’t sure how to tell her no, especially by how hurt she looked just then. Now his chest was aching too. “Why do you want me to fuck you?”

“Because the servants say you’re good in bed and I want to see for myself.” She replied, telling only half the truth. “You have to do it, you lost.” She added sternly in an attempt to make him change his mind. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head just to show how determined she was to get him to have sex with her.

His eyes traveled to her breasts and the snake shaped scar over the right one. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss it. Run his tongue along the S shape and listen to the sounds that came out of her mouth from him doing it.

Lav reached around her back and unclasped her white bra, taking it off as well to fully expose her chest to him in an unabashed manner. Sweet Pea stared at her a moment longer before leaning down and kissing her hungrily, giving in to his inner desires that he had been keeping under lock and key for longer than he’d like to admit.

She grabbed either side of his face, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to enter it. He picked her up by her thighs and slammed her back against the side of the barn. They eagerly kissed in a mash of lips, tongue, and teeth. Sweet Pea broke away to leave a hot trail of wet, sloppy kisses down her jaw and neck. The marks that he left elicited a sweet moan from her moistened lips.

Since she was pinned against the wall and his body and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he was able to move a hand up to grope her breast. He brushed a thumb over her scar, feeling the ridges before pinching her nipple. Shanna let out a small gasp, clenching her thighs even tighter around him.

Pea’s lips were on her shoulder. He bit down aggressively to leave a mark there as well and she whined in response. Her hands threaded through his thick, dark hair.

Sweet Pea normally devoured any woman he was with fully. He went at them hard until they screamed his name repeatedly. Tortured them until they begged for relief. He didn’t think that would be the correct approach here. Not only did he have doubts about her having sex before but she was also the crown princess. He couldn’t treat her like a chambermaid or village commoner. Sure he’d show her a good time still but it had to be… _different._

Of course, in that case he really shouldn’t be having sex with her inside of the royal stable but she didn’t give him much of a choice on location. While lost in thought, he felt her lift up his shirt. He pulled away from her momentarily to peel it off. Her hands were on him in an instant, running along his pectorals and down his toned stomach. He grabbed hold of her thighs against to change positions.

She frowned and let out a whine when he set her down. Sweet Pea grabbed a nearby horse blanket and laid it down. Shanna realized what he was doing and gave him a quizzical look. He was not acting like he did in the stories she had heard of him at all. Being a gentleman wasn’t really his thing.

“Are you _sure_ this is what you want?” He asked, his tone a little more serious. He looked her over, the flush of her cheeks and puffiness of her kissed lips made her look like a porcelain doll that he could break if he wanted to. Of course, that would be a terrible idea.

Shanna rolled her eyes and unceremoniously took off her boots before sitting down on the blanket. She laid out for him, looking like a sinful angel. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” She asked, her annoyance with him evident in her tone.

The prince shot her a look before getting down on his knees between her legs. He leaned over her, planting his hands on either side of her torso. His lips roved over her breast where his fingers had been not long before. They found her scar again and he kissed it just as he imagined himself doing when she first took off her shirt.

She mewled in response. A delicate sound that made his pants feel tight from his growing erection. He dragged his tongue over the serpentine line before descending to her nipple that was already hard from his previous stimulation.

He enveloped the bud with his mouth, sucking lightly as his freed hands moved to her pants. He unbuttoned them before slowly dragging down the zipper. A whimper of anticipation vibrated in Shanna’s throat as she felt her core getting wetter from his actions.

“Pea,” She mumbled softly in an attempt to hurry him along. Sweet Pea’s response was to tug her pants down. Lav repositioned her legs so he could take them off. Once free of the tight fabric, she spread her legs for him once more.

He eyed her crisp white underwear as he pulled away from her. He wanted to ask if she was truly not a virgin then why was she wearing white, it didn’t seem to match up to him. Then again she did have to uphold the image that she was one or else her father would find out. That wouldn’t bode well for her or whoever supposedly took her innocence from her.

Sweet Pea suddenly wrestled with the consequences of what those might be if it was actually him doing it. Would his adoptive father disown him? His brother was pining after Lily so certainly he wouldn’t be upset. Then again she was promised to him. Thoughts of doubt ran through his head as his thumb brushed over the elastic band of her undergarments.

Shanna was giving him a frustrated look, noticing that he seemed lost in thought. She sat up slightly, reaching down to cup his growing hard-on through his pants. He let out a grunt in response, dark eyes shooting up to meet hers. “Stop stalling. You owe me.” Her voice was hard and demanding, something you’d expect from a princess who usually got her way.

She released him only to unbutton his pants and slide down his zipper. Sweet Pea gently pushed her back down so that she could no longer reach anything him. A pout formed on her pink lips. “You want to touch me that bad?” The prince asked her, his voice dipping low as he pulled off her underwear finally so that she was completely naked beneath him.

“Is it wrong that I do?” Lavender questioned as he ran a finger along her dampened lower lips. A whimper escaped her, anticipation rising at the thought of his fingers diving into her. He teased a slow circle around her clit, causing it to engorge even more than it already was. She clenched her teeth to keep from making another sound.

Sweet Pea contemplated her question. The obvious answer was yes. They were both betrothed to other people. However, he knew Jughead was still actively pursuing Lily. It wouldn't be fair if he got to deflower both girls while Sweet Pea was just stuck with one. It was an equal exchange, right? Maybe not to the king but between princes it was. So…was it really wrong?

“Yes.” He concluded, drawing another shape against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. It _was_ wrong but that’s probably what made it so tantalizing. Despite his conclusion he couldn’t pull himself away. He was completely entranced be the idea that he was doing something he absolutely should _not_ be doing.

The prince’s words didn’t match his actions as he was taking his pants off with his free hand, freeing his erect penis from the confines of his dark jeans. His boxers went with them, his face leaning down to be right in front of hers.

They kissed again, even more roughly this time. As their tongues danced and he showed his dominance, he slipped a finger into her core to test the waters. Shanna moaned into the kiss, her fingers entwining with his hair and pulling it in a show of desperation.

A growl rumbled in the base of Sweet Pea’s throat, his finger moving inside of her to find her inner cluster of nerves. He felt around, waiting until her moans went up an octave when he hit the spot he was looking for. Shanna couldn’t help but squirm against him as he continued to rub her g-spot while thrusting his finger in and out.

His fingers were slick from how wet she was. His kisses moved from her lips and to her jaw, nipping at it possessively. The princess was writhing beneath him, a knot of pressure building in the pit of her stomach.

Sweet Pea pulled his finger out, causing her to groan in disappointment. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He used the natural lubricant now on his fingers to spread across his tip and shaft. He prepped himself, making sure he was ready before positioning himself at her entrance.

Shanna spread her legs more to accommodate him. Her eyes hazed with ardor and lust. He slowly pushed into her in case she was indeed a virgin. He didn’t want to hurt her on her first time. There was a moment of discomfort on her face as he went all the way in until his hips met hers. It passed briefly and Shanna was moaning again.

She had been telling the truth.

He put one hand next to her side to prop himself up. The other was on her thigh, guiding her leg to wrap around his waist. He gave as shallow thrust, listening intently to the hungry whine that came out of her.

His eyes met hers as he started at an easy pace. His strokes long and fluid, skin meeting skin with a definitive smack. Her hands were on his shoulders, grip tightening with every thrust. “More, Pea,” She moaned as her face flushed, “I need more.”

Sweet Pea’s hold on her thigh was probably going to leave a bruise as he used the touch to try and restrain himself. He kept reminding himself that this was a princess he was with and he couldn’t just pound her into the ground like he wanted to. Her begging him caused him to increase his pace, hitting her a little harder at the end of each movement.

He kept up his speedy thrusts, going a little harder time after time until he couldn’t hold back. He released her thigh to hold himself up with both hands to give him more leverage. She kept it wrapped around him loosely, her hips elevated enough to keep the same angle. Her moans were so heavenly to his ears. It was the most pleasing sound he’d ever heard. None of his previous partners could make a noise that egged him on as much as hers did. It was driving him wild.

Tension released in Shanna’s core, pleasure exploding from her abdomen and reaching to the end of ever fingertip. The horses were whinnying in response to the sounds they were making, causing her senses to overload completely. She lost her voice as her body pulsed. Her nails were dug so deeply into his flesh that he knew she’d be leaving her own mark on him too.

Sweet Pea’s once fluid movements became more ragged and frantic. Soon he was moaning with her too, his heated seed spilling deep inside of her and warming her up from the inside. Her mind was too clouded with ecstasy to even comprehend the possible consequences. Her head lulled to the side as she attempted to catch her breath.

He gently pulled out of her, rolling to lay beside her on the blanket. His arms moved to wrap around her, bringing her close so that she could lay her head on his chest. His body was acting on its own, his own mind cloudy from his orgasm.

They basked in the afterglow, holding one another in an almost sweet embrace. One of Shanna’s legs was draped over his thigh, her arm around his waist as she nuzzled his chest. She didn’t know what she was doing either. It was just happening.

As contentedness spread through Sweet Pea’s veins, his closed eyes suddenly flew open. He was not a cuddly person. He didn’t cuddle after sex. He didn’t hold his prospect and drift into slumber. He always slid out of their bed and went back to his own. What in the hell was he doing with her? He did what she asked, so why was he staying? He realized he was enjoying this too much for his own good.

He managed to pull her away from him and stood up. Shanna looked up at him with a confused expression as he quickly got dressed, sloppily throwing on his boxers and pants. He grabbed his shirt and was pulling it over his head before she said something. “What are you doing?” She asked, a twinge of pain in her strained voice. They were having a moment, weren’t they?

“This wasn’t part of the favor.” He replied, his voice much sharper than he intended. He was so irritated by the tightness in his chest that he couldn’t explain. The way his heart was thudding so loudly in his ears was a complete mystery. He needed to leave before she got the wrong idea. “I fucked you, so now I’m leaving.”

Shanna sat up, still not quite understanding what has happening. He wrapped his arms around her first, not the other way around. To be suddenly ripped from his warmth made her feel like she was being abandoned. Like she was just used.

He turned his back to her so he didn’t have to see the look on her face. She was speechless, unable to say anything to him as he quickly left. For a moment she sat there in complete shock before her eyes began to water.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she quickly gathered her clothes and clumsily put them on. She stood up, legs shaking still from the intensity of the orgasm he’d given her. Christ, why did he have to be so good to her and then so horrible? She didn’t understand. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment?

Once dressed she walked out of the stall, not even bothering to pick up the blanket. Hades and Persephone were looking over their stall doors at her curiously. Another pang of pain rattled her chest as she saw the two together. She quickly turned away from them and rushed out of the stable to find her sister.

Unbeknownst to the royals, there had been a third person down at the other end of the stable tending to one of the horses. He couldn’t stop the cruel smile from spreading across his lips. What a perfect turn of events.

** |\/\/| **

Lavender quickly found Lily in her room, humming happily to herself. “Lils…” She mumbled sadly. Hearing the tone of the familiar voice, Lily turned around to see the broken expression on her sister’s face.

“Lavie? What happened?” She asked, quickly taking the few steps needed to meet her. Shanna dissolved into her arms, head on her shoulder as she softly cried. Lily put her arms around her, rubbing her back in and attempt to soothe her sadness.

Shanna knew if she told Lily what happened, then she risked her sister thinking differently of her. Would she care that she wasn’t a virgin? Probably not but there was always a chance. She felt so incredibly lost in her emotions.

In the end she decided to just let it out, “I slept with Sweet Pea.” She stuttered, hiccuping back more sobs. She felt Lily stiffen against her, trying to process the information that she just received.

“Wait, what? You slept with…what?” Lily asked, thinking that surely she had misheard her sibling. There was no way that she could have slept with her fiancé. Despite all the times she dreamily stated how good he was supposedly in bed. It clicked that maybe that should have been a sign that her sister wasn’t as innocent as she thought her to be.

“He just left.” Lav said, “At first he started to hold me but then he just shoved me away and left. I don’t- I don’t know what I did. What did I do, Lily?” Her words were cut off by more tears. She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Lily was silent as she continued to rub her back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Sweet Pea is a pig.” She said, deciding not to address the fact that her sister wasn’t a virgin like she was. That was a conversation for another time.

Shanna suddenly went quiet, “he’s right. Jughead is never going to care about me the way he cares about you. No one is ever going to care about me.” She whispered, baring her fears to her best friend.

Anger surged through Lily. A fire lit in her heart at the thought of someone causing her sister this much pain. Sweet Pea was not going to get away with this. He was going to pay.


	3. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is looooong. 
> 
> Warning: unprotected sex (for plot's sake!) 
> 
> As always you can follow my progress on [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com)!

Hazel eyes flew open as gasps of air escaped her open mouth. The crown princess of the Northside kingdom sat up and ran a hand damp with cold sweat through her hair. Another night, another nightmare. Her heart banged painfully in her chest, the sound hammering loudly in her ears.

Someone knew her secret. What she did. Someone knew and was threatening to blackmail her.

Shortly after being comforted by her little sister, Shanna found a handwritten note in her bedroom that read: _I know what you and the prince have done. You will give me what I want or else the whole kingdom will know how much of a whore you are._

It plagued her twenty-four seven over the course of the past three days. No other demands had been made yet. She had no idea who this could be or what they wanted. What she did know was that if anyone found out about her sleeping with Prince Sweet Pea, then it would ruin the alliance the North and South had for the time being. They needed their army. Her kingdom could fall without it.

She’d been waking up almost every hour during the night and she knew she was starting to look terrible because of it. Not only because of the nightmares but also because just the thought of Sweet Pea had her eyes tearing up. She felt so miserable.

Lily had noticed the decline in her sister’s mental health. She tried to get her to talk about what was happening, but Lavender just would shut her out. She knew there had to be more going on than what she happened with the Southside prince.

Shanna laid back down and stared up at her ceiling. She was afraid to close her eyes. She was afraid to fall asleep just to see her kingdom in ruins again. Overrun by Greendale and its horrid queen. Her family dead. Nothing left to her name but the smoldering rubble that was once her home.

**|\/\/|**

“What color scheme were you thinking for the wedding, Princess Shanna?” The wedding planner asked as she jotted down various notes. It was the first official day of planning. There had so far been talks of location and time. The king and princes discussed treaty finalities before the wedding process could begin. The time had finally come to start getting the ceremony together.

Shanna was exhausted. Despite the heavy amounts of concealer under her eyes, there were dark circles prominent under them. It was obvious that something was bothering her. Despite this she answered the questions, “lavender and sea foam green.” She replied.

The young Lodge woman looked up at the princess, her expression skeptical. “Your highness, if I may be so bold, I believe jewel colors would be more appropriate than pastels. Ruby red, emerald green, onyx. They are more sophisticated than pastels. How about a deep purple instead?”

“You may not be so bold.” Shanna practically snapped at her, “I want pastels.”

“Your father mentioned that he’d prefer darker, more regal colors, Princess.” Veronica said in an attempt to reason with her. “It is a more customary tradition. How about royal blue and gold to match the family crest?”

Shanna’s tired eyes narrowed. “No. I hate the family colors. I don’t care what my father wants, it’s my wedding. It’s the only wedding I’m ever going to get and I want lavender and sea foam!”

Ronnie could tell she wasn’t going to get anywhere with the princess. She looked to the crown prince instead. “Prince Forsythe…please, talk some sense into her.”

Jughead looked between the two girls. “It is Princess Shanna’s wedding day. She can have whatever she wants. Including a pastel color theme. We can always get another planner if you’re not willing to do it.”

“N-No, your highness, I can do it. Pastels sound lovely, I’m sure the king will understand.” She said after his threat. This was her first royal wedding and she need it to go well in order to get hired by other kingdoms. She only landed this job because her father was a powerful duke from York.

Shanna let out an aggravated sigh, not appreciating the fact that her fiancé’s word held more weight than her own. Jughead glanced at her, noticing how tired she looked. They had been going at this for an hour and a half now. He supposed she could use some rest.

“Why don’t we stop here for the day? The princess looks like she could use a break.” Jughead said, giving Ronnie a look that dared her to say no.

Veronica shuffled her papers together before nodding, “yes, Prince Forsythe, this is a good stopping point. We can continue on tomorrow. Is that alright, Princess Shanna?” She asked, wanting to include the princess in the decision.

Shanna sighed. It didn’t matter if they did more today or tomorrow. She’d be just as distracted and drained then as she was now. “That’s fine.” She finally muttered before standing. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other things I need to do.”

The princess turned and left without another word, disappearing into the corridor while the prince gave a worried look to her retreating back.

In an attempt to find out what was going on with his betrothed, Jughead sought out the woman he truly loved. Though he could not deny that the predicament they were in was putting strain on all of them, he did not understand why Shanna seemed so sleep deprived. He wanted to make sure everything was alright and he knew for a fact that she wouldn’t open up to him herself.

He found the younger sister observing a painting of the late queen in the hallway. She was looking at the deceased with such fondness, as if hoping the painting would come alive and respond. He did not know much about the queen’s passing, just that an illness had overcome her shortly after giving birth to Lily. The king had never remarried.

“Princess Lillian.” Jughead said with a soft smile to break the girl out of her reverie. Lily’s head turned to look at him. She did not smile back. Instead a very firm look of dissatisfaction was one her face. He wondered if this was because he had been too busy to see her the past few days.

He noted that they were alone and thought it okay to proceed. The prince stepped up to her and took her face in his hands, dipping down to try to plant a kiss on her soft lips.

A delicate finger came up to press against his mouth to stop him. Jughead gave her a quizzical look. “Do not kiss me, prince. Not until you fix this.” She said in a tone that was light but lined with a sharp edge.

Jughead wasn’t sure what he needed to fix. He pulled away from her with a disappointed look. “I apologize for not coming to you sooner. I have been busy with negotiations with your father and wedding planning. I haven’t had time to seek you out until today.”

Lily continued to frown, “that is not what I mean. I know you’ve had a full schedule. I mean you need to talk to your brother. I will not accept any affections from you until you fix whatever it is going on between him and my sister.”

“There’s something going on between them?” Jughead asked, confounded. “I thought they barely tolerated one another. They’ve both been acting distant but I thought it was just the engagement. He doesn’t want to settle down and she knows I care about you.” He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. Shanna and Sweet Pea always bickered when he saw them together.

A look of clear frustration passed over her, “do you two not talk? You don’t know anything about what happened a few days ago? In the stable?”

The prince continued to stare at her with confusion. “My brother and I aren’t exactly close, Lily. We don’t really talk about relationships. What happened?”

“They had sex, Jughead!” Lily said, throwing her hands up in exasperation at how clueless he was. “They had sex and he just left her there afterwards and was a complete asshole! You’ve seen her more than I have these past few days, she looks so sick! I know she’s hurting and I’m not going to kiss you or anyone else until she’s no longer in pain.”

He was completely dumbfounded. “Wait…Sweet Pea deflowered your sister? And then left her? Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know! He’s your brother! She won’t open up to me anymore. She’s completely closed herself off.” Lily said, trying to keep her voice low to make sure no one else heard them. “So _you_ better talk to him and make him apologize to her before she gets sick.”

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. He felt like he was forever cleaning up his brother’s messes. It was so bothersome. Of course he didn’t care that he had slept with his bride to be. He didn’t care if she was a virgin or not when they got married. He just didn’t want to deal with this. He’d rather be spending time with Lily instead. “Alright. I will go talk to him and see what happened. Once they make up, can we please kiss?”

Lily flashed him a satisfied smile, “We can kiss until our lips turn blue, your highness.” She said happily. “Whenever my sister is happy again and doesn’t look like a total mess.”

After a brief search of the castle, the oldest prince found his brother in the strategy room that held the war table. He was looking down at the figurines on it pensively, hand on his chin as he went over strategic moves in his head. Sweet Pea was always the better strategist. It was his job to lead the army. Soon he would be accepting the role of training the Northside ranks so that they’d be up to par in a fight with Greendale.

“Sweet Pea, is there something you’d like to tell me?” Jughead asked, hoping that he’d just confess to whatever it was that he did. His brother ignored him, moving one of the horsed figures to another territory on the table.

Sweet Pea had a distinct feeling that Jughead had found out about him sleeping with his fiancée. “No.” He replied coolly, eyes roving over the positions of the figurines.

Jughead let out an annoyed sigh, “Nothing about popping the princess’ cherry?” He asked, his tone a little harder to iterate the fact that he wasn’t going to accept a cold shoulder.

The dark prince stiffened before glancing over his shoulder at his older brother. “I didn’t pop her cherry.” He said in a gruff tone. Why did Jughead care anyway? He was infatuated with Lily.

“Lily told me you two slept together in the stable. Are you saying she lied?” Jughead pressed further.

“No. We had sex in the stable because she practically ordered me to. She just wasn’t a virgin. I didn’t take that from her, someone else did.” Sweet Pea clarified. He wasn’t about to take the fall for taking her virginity. She could explain that to them herself.

Jughead felt another wave of confusion wash over him. “Wait, she wasn’t a virgin? Why did she make you have sex with her?”

Sweet Pea almost commented that she didn’t force him to do anything. He was a more than willing participant. He decided not to though. “I didn’t believe her when she said she wasn’t. Not at first. But, she was telling the truth. She wasn’t in any pain when I entered her and there was no blood. As to why, she heard how good my dick was and wanted it for herself.”

The prince decided to ignore how crude his brother was being. Shanna wasn’t a virgin like the king thought? Then who was her first? The fact that she had sex wasn’t a big deal, but he was worried about what her former partner would do about the engagement. Would he try to ruin the alliance?

“Alright, why did you leave her there? Lily says you treated her like an asshole afterwards.” Jughead asked, hoping he’d get a straight forward answer.

Sweet Pea’s body visibly tensed. He didn’t want to tell anyone why he left. He didn’t dare to say it out loud. Jughead crossed his arms and tapped his foot, a show that he wasn’t in the mood for being patient. “She’s my fiancée, I have the right to know why you hurt her. Have you even seen her lately? She looks like she hasn’t slept in days.”

His stomach twisted painfully at the thought of her hurting. Jughead seemed to care about her well-being as well, although that was somewhat expected since he needed her well to ascend the throne. The Southside needed money. Most of their resources had been exhausted. They had just finished negotiations for food and supplies to be sent down to the south just yesterday.

“I left because I enjoyed it.” He admitted in a voice that was softer than usual. “I enjoyed laying with her and holding her. It was peaceful.” He turned his head away from Jughead as a blush crept up his neck. “I’m not supposed to feel that way about anyone, especially the crown princess.”

Jughead’s expression softened. Sweet Pea always became a massive jerk whenever he was met with feelings that confused him. Jug knew this from experience. No wonder he had acted the way he did, it was what was natural to him. He briefly wondered if Sweet Pea felt that he shouldn’t be feeling the way he did because Shanna was betrothed to someone else or if it was because it was his brother that she was promised to. Perhaps it was a mix of both.

“You care about her.” Jughead said, watching as Sweet Pea flinched at the thought. “It doesn’t bother me. Just as me wanting to be with Lily doesn’t bother you. All feelings I have for her are platonic.”

A sigh left Sweet Pea’s lips as he leaned forward against the table, putting his hands on the tabletop to support himself. “Why pursue something that can never happen?” He asked in a biting tone. “What is the point?”

“Happiness,” Jughead replied simply. “Even if it is fleeting. Plus, who is to say we can’t swap wives every now and then once the deal is done?” The question was more of a joke than a serious inquiry. There was never a doubt in his mind that he and Lily couldn’t be together secretly. Even if their meetings were only under the cover of night.

Sweet Pea gave him an incredulous look. What would happen to the kingdoms if they were caught? In theory, Jughead and Shanna would be the ruling monarchs. Their word would trump all. Still they had the loyalty of the people to think about. Would they lose the element of trust from the other Lords if word got out? It was so much to think about.

“Shanna is sick.” Jughead stated, hoping to rattle his brother into action. “She’s pale and though she tries to cover it with makeup, there’s dark circles under her eyes. Something is going on with her and she won’t tell Lily anything. Apologize to her. Extend an olive branch. If the king notices that his daughter is ill then he might call the whole thing off.”

He didn’t want that to happen. Not with everything that was at stake. Sweet Pea decided to heed his brother and nodded. “Alright. Fine. I’ll talk to her. What makes you think she’ll even listen to me?”

Jughead rolled his eyes before pointing out the obvious, “because she cares about you too.”

**|\/\/|**

Shanna was decked in her typical riding gear as she entered the royal stable. She had stayed away from her horse for as long as she could bear. The past few days she’d been avoiding the building, thinking she’d run into the prince there. Her fractured heart couldn’t take seeing his beautiful face.

Riding while this tired was not ideal. If she fell asleep and fell then she could seriously injure herself. However, Shanna was certain that she wouldn’t pass out. She’d gone this long without sleep, what was a few more hours? The horror hidden behind her eyelids drove her to keep them open.

Once inside she could hear the different noises from the horses. The mastication of hay, quiet nickers of contentment, and hooves stepping on the hard wooded floor. Shanna rubbed her weary eyes as she approached Persephone’s stall.

The horse’s head was not sticking over the door as it normally did whenever Shanna entered the barn. It was unusual to say the least.

So far the coast seemed clear. She had passed Dilton on the way in and exchanged pleasantries. He expressed concern for her riding while looking unwell, but she told him she was fine. She saw Hades first. He was taking a drink of water while swishing his tail to keep flies at bay.

Then, when her eyes moved to her own white beauty, she saw him. The dark prince in her prized horse’s stall. He was braiding her hair, entwining sprigs of lavender into the locks. The purple stood out gorgeously against the snow colored mane. Shanna stopped in her tracks, mouth agape as she watched him expertly work.

Maybe if she turned around she could leave before he noticed her. She was about to turn on her heel when he acknowledged her presence, “I was wondering when you’d show.”

The princess halted again, staring at the back of his head. He finished the strand he was working on before turning to face her. He laid a hand on Persephone’s back and patted her. She let out a contented sound in response. “Do you like it?”

Shanna just stared at him while she closed her mouth before she caught one of the flies buzzing around with it. He took in her appearance and he quickly realized that his brother was right. She was looking worse for wear. Dark shadows engulfed her eyes and they seemed cloudy with exhaustion. Her face seemed a few shades paler than it was just the other day, almost as if the blood had drained from it.

“It’s…beautiful.” She finally managed to say. Her eyes moved back to Persephone’s mane to take in the sight of the delicate work. He had done an excellent job, she couldn’t deny him that. “Why are you here?” She asked, daring to find out the truth behind his actions.

“I wanted to apologize.” Sweet Pea said, “and that’s not something I normally do so don’t get used to it.” He opened the door and let himself out. His hand reached out to cup her face, pulling her closer to him. Her head tilted into his touch before she could tell it not to.

Was this real? Did she fall asleep and was dreaming something other than destruction and ruin? “Sweet Pea…”

“You look like shit, Shanna.” He said bluntly. She pulled away from him angrily. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t see her own reflection. She knew exactly what she looked like. No one really had the gall to tell her outright how bad she looked though. Of course they didn’t, she was a princess.

Shanna turned her back to him and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, “What do you care?!” She snapped at him, not understanding him in the slightest.

She heard a heavy sigh leave him. “Look, I’m sorry I left the other day. I shouldn’t have. I’m an asshole, I know.”

Her shoulders fell slightly. “Why did you leave me?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Tell me the truth.”

“Because I don’t- We’re not supposed to be together. You’re engaged to my brother. I can’t have feelings for you.” Sweet Pea said, trying to explain to her why what they had done was a mistake. He heard her sniff back tears.

“That doesn’t stop Jughead from seeing Lily.” Shanna replied, her voice filled to the brim with hurt. “And if you felt that way to begin with, then why did you agree to have sex with me.”

Sweet Pea had thought that was obvious. “Because you’re a hot princess. How many guys can say they’ve slept with the heir to the thrown? Not that I can tell anyone.”

“Someone knows.” She blurted out as her body started to shake from anxiety.

He rolled his eyes, “I know. You told Lily and she told Jughead.”

“No!” Shanna cried out desperately, turning around to face him again. Tears were falling down her cheeks. “Not them, someone else. They slipped a note under my bedroom door. They said they know and that if I don’t give them what they want, then they’ll tell. Sweet Pea, it’ll ruin everything if it gets out. There will be no more alliance. My kingdom will fall. I can’t have that!”

So this is why she looked so distressed, he thought. Someone must have heard them and was using it against her. He grabbed her by her upper arms, gently squeezing them in an attempt to reassure her. “Shanna, breathe. Jughead and I won’t let that happen. We need this alliance just as much as you and Lily do. When is the last time you slept?”

His touch calmed her frayed nerves, dulling them so they weren’t so on end. She rubbed the salty fluid from her eyes. “Not since before I got the note. I just keep having nightmares about Greendale taking over and the one-eyed queen destroying everything. I can’t stand to see it anymore. My brain is torturing me with all the possibilities of things that could happen.”

Sweet Pea pulled her into him. Shanna resisted him at first but his scent forced her to relax against his broad chest. She breathed him in, closing her irritated eyes. His large hand rubbed her up and down her spine to soothe her. “Have they made any actual demands?”

“No, not yet.” She murmured, her hands coming up to clutch his shirt and cling to him. “I haven’t gotten another note. I don’t even know who it is.”

“It’s not the end of the world.” Sweet Pea said as he tightened his grip on her. “We’ll find out who it is and I’ll make sure they keep their mouth shut. In the meantime, you need to get some rest.”

Shanna felt like she was about to fall asleep against him, her grip loosening as her body relaxed. Her eyes slid closed. “I can’t sleep. I can’t.”

He ran a hand through her hair, “yes you can. I’ll be right here.” He bent down slightly to hook his arms under her knees and lift her up into his arms. Her head lulled against his chest and a small sigh of content left her lips.

“Someone will see,” She said as she began to protest. Shanna tried to keep her eyes open, trying to let the panic fuel her.

Sweet Pea shrugged, “I’ll say I found you passed out in the stable. I’m taking you to bed for your own good. No one will object to that. Now go to sleep.”

Shanna finally stopped fighting as she settled back down against him. Her heavy eyelids crashed down, relieving her dried out eyes. Sweet Pea wasn’t even out of the barn before she was asleep.

The prince looked down at her sleeping form, silently thinking to himself that she once again looked like an angel that had fallen to Earth. He hoped she would stay asleep and not wake up in a panic. Perhaps he would have to put off his strategizing a little bit longer just to make sure.

He sighed softly under his breath as to not wake her. How was he supposed to get work done for the king if he was having to take care of his daughter? This was such an inconvenience. Soon he would have to start training the troops and he couldn’t just leave any time she needed a nap.

Once inside the castle, he took her up to where her room was. On the way there he passed Lily who stepped in front of him to stop him in his tracks. He gave her an annoyed look. “Did you apologize, troll?” She asked harshly, using the insult that Shanna always used for him.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at the short girl. “Does it look like I apologized? Go kiss my brother so he’ll stop moping.” He said before moving past her to get to her room. Lily followed after him, still concerned.

“Why are you carrying her? Did she faint?” Lily asked, intruding into his personal bubble. Sweet Pea shot her an annoyed look but she didn’t step back.

“She’s been having nightmares so she hasn’t been sleeping. I told her to rest so she’s resting.” He replied, hoping she’d leave him alone. Now inside the room, he laid Shanna down. She turned onto her side and curled into a ball.

Lily was eying him suspiciously before shooing him out of the way. She started to take off her sister’s boots. “Help me undress her. She shouldn’t sleep in her riding clothes, they’re too tight.”

Sweet Pea gave her a skeptical look. “You’re asking me to help you undress your sister?” He asked for clarification.

“You’ve already seen her naked, haven’t you? Or was she lying to me when she said you took her virginity in the stable?” Lily snapped back at him as she struggled to get her older sister’s pants off.

He went rigid, “she told you I took her virginity?” He asked, anger spiking in his chest.

Lily stared at him for a moment before struggling once more. “Her exact words were _I slept with Sweet Pea_. But she’s never had sex before that.”

Sweet Pea was surprised that Lily didn’t know. “She wasn’t a virgin.” He quickly corrected her. “She told me she wasn’t. I wasn’t her first.” He helped her take the tight pants off so she’d quit jerking the sleeping girl. He was worried she’d wake her up at this point. “Let me do it, you’re going to wake her.”

Lily stepped back to let Sweet Pea work. She was at a loss of words. Why didn’t Lav tell her that she’d had sex? “Who was it?” She asked in a soft voice. “Who else did she sleep with?”

“You’ll have to ask her.” The young prince answered as he managed to carefully slip off her jacket. “I didn’t ask and she didn’t tell.”

Once Shanna was down to her underwear camisole, and sports bra, Sweet Pea sat down in a nearby chair. He gave Lily a bored look, signaling her that he really didn’t know anything else.

Lily’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him, “do you care about her?” She asked, not knowing what his true motives were. Certainly he seduced her into sleeping with him. Certainly it wasn’t Shanna’s idea to shack up in the stable of all places.

Sweet Pea sighed so hard that his shoulders slumped forward. It had always been incredibly difficult to talk about his feelings. This was however the woman he was going to marry. If he couldn’t talk to her then who could he talk to? “Yes,” He said after some deliberation. “I do.”

A smile brightened Lily’s once serious face. “Good. Then you can stay here and make sure she gets all the rest she needs. I need to go talk to your brother.”

He grumbled a few curses under his breath at her orders before sinking further into the plush chair. “Yes, your highness.”                    

Lily left the room and closed the door as gently as she could behind her as to not disturb the sleeping beauty. She looked up to see Prince Forsythe waiting outside for her. He had seen his brother carrying in the princess and wanted to see if everything was okay.

“How is she?” He asked, keeping his voice low to make sure that it didn’t carry. Lily blinked as her green eyes connected with his blue. Her blond lashes fanned out beautiful against her skin, eyes brimming with happiness as they reopened.

Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I think she will be just fine. As long as Sweet Pea stays with her and doesn’t leave again.”

Jughead leaned in, their lips inches apart. A buzz of anticipation passed through the air between them. “Let’s make our lips blue then, shall we?” He asked, not bothering to veil the lust in his tone.

She stopped him from getting any closer while a playful grin, “let’s do something even better.” His beloved began to pull him down to the next door that he knew led to her own bedroom.

He cocked a curious eyebrow at her as she opened it with her free hand. Her eyes ran along the expanse of the hall to make sure no one else was around to see them. When she was satisfied with her sweep, she yanked him inside. Jughead looked around the pink and green room.

It was nicer than his room in the Southside castle. That wasn’t very surprising though, the Northside kingdom had much more money. Her king sized bed was made with more pillows than he could possibly count. The plush duvet looked inviting with how crisp and clean it appeared to be.

The walls were littered with paintings and drawing that were mostly half finished. He spied an easel that had the starting of what he recognized as his own face. A small smile curled across his lips before he could process the fact that they were alone in Lily’s room.

Lily pulled him down by the back of the neck to plant a firm kiss on his lips. His focus shifted suddenly to the girl in front of him, arms wrapping around her waist, one hand planting firmly on her lower back. They stayed entangled for a few moments before she pulled away for a breath.

“My sister isn’t a virgin, so why should I be one?” Lily asked in an apprehensive voice. She was worried he’d judge her for wanting to throw herself into his arms.

At first, Jughead wasn’t sure what to make of her question. He knew what she was hinting at but he wasn’t how he felt about doing it in a way that wasn’t absolutely special. Sure they were in her bedroom, but he didn’t have any kind of plan in place.

He had previously convinced himself that he’d have to be satisfied with just kissing her, since it was unlikely that she’d want to go further. However, her presentation of the idea of them having sex had excitement crawling up his spine.

“Are you sure?” He asked with pure adoration in his eyes. “It may hurt. I don’t want to cause you harm.”

Lily smiled as she took a small step away from him. She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall slowly to the ground. Underneath was a light pink bustier with small white polka dots. Jughead’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes dared to travel lower to see that she was wearing matching lace underwear.

“I’m sure.” Lily replied in a whisper. Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment, feeling exposed in front of him. She trusted Jughead almost as much as she trusted her sister. She knew he’d never do anything to purposefully harm her.

She would much rather give herself to someone who would treat her right, and she had a sneaking suspicion that this prince would treat her a million times better than the one she was betrothed to. Not that Sweet Pea would be abusive but he was not known for his gentleness.

Jug reached out and brushed his fingers lightly across the protrusion of her hip bone. He had never seen a woman so intensely beautiful as the one baring herself to him right now. He couldn’t deny her now. He didn’t have the restraint left in him.

Lily’s arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against his. Her lips met his once more and they kissed eagerly. He backed her up towards the bed, only stopping when the backs of her legs came in contact with the mattress.

One hand stayed on her hip to fiddle with the elastic of her underwear as the other came to rest on the back of her head to hold in in place as he devoured her mouth with his own. His teeth nipped at her lower lip before he forced her backwards onto the top of the bed.

He pulled away to look over her flushed face. Small pants exited her mouth as hee swollen lips parted to help with the intake of air. Jughead planted a soft kiss on her jaw before leaving a trail of scorching kisses down her throat. Lily moaned lightly, the sound foreign to her as she’d never felt anything as pleasurable as what she was feeling at that very moment.

Jughead was fueled by the innocent sound. He put both hands on her hips and let them slowly travel up her bare sides, committing the smoothness of her skin to memory.

Lily lifted up as she felt his hands wiggled into the space between her body and the bed. He fiddled with the hook-and-eyes that kept the upper undergarment in place. They gave way and he pulled the delicate fabric away from her equally delicate body.

His line of kisses stopped briefly at the base of her neck before starting again along her collarbone. His teeth dragged against her skin lightly to cause another soft moan to come from her lips. Lily forced herself to relax against the bed again despite the anxiety rising in her chest. She felt like she was suffocating from both excitement and nervousness.

The prince left his mark on her clavicle before moving down further. He grasped her left breast in his hand, kneading the tender flesh gently as he lips came to her right nipple. Lily gasped in surprise as he sucked on her breast, using both teeth and tongue to tease the bud inside his mouth.

He was earning more moans from her as his free hand snuck between her clenched thighs. Lily briefly panicked and she tightened her legs together with all of her might. Jughead pulled his mouth away from her breast, invoking a whine from her.

“Its okay, my queen.” Jughead said softly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” She took a deep breath before releasing the hold on her legs. They relaxed against the bed and parted enough for his hand to fit between them. “I would never dim my brightest star.” He murmured to her affectionately.

His mouth returned to her chest as his finger prodded her clit through her underwear. Lily bit the inside of her cheek to keep more sounds from coming out of her mouth. After all, Sweet Pea and her sister were in the next room over. Jughead’s eyes flicked up to see the expression on her face and the tension on her jawline.

The pad of his finger drew small shapes around her cluster of nerves. Lily squirmed, almost uncomfortable with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. It was foreign and new. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to be reacting. Suddenly she felt extremely self-conscious about her inexperience.

Jughead gave one last lick to her nipple before trailing kisses down her stomach. His fingers hooked around the edges of her underwear and he pulled them down in a fluid motion. He tossed the garment over his shoulder haphazardly.

He placed her thighs on his shoulders, arms wrapped around them to hold her firmly in place. Jughead looked back up to her again, his gaze requesting permission to go any further. Lily’s eyes locked with his and she gave him a small nod.

His tongue dove to replace where his fingers had just been. It lapped at her clitoris in a steady rhythm that caused Lily to whimper with lust. Jughead covered the swelling bundle with his entire mouth and began to gently suck, just as he had down with her nipple. All the while he didn’t stop the teasing with his tongue.  

Lily could no longer hold back the moans from tumbling out of her mouth. She couldn’t keep her jaw shut to muffle them either. No one had ever made her feel this way. In fact, she didn’t even realize sex would feel this _good_. She felt like she was dripping for him already, but the prince was taking his time with her as any gentleman would.

While he kept his mouth on her clit, he unwrapped one arm from around her leg so his finger could tease the entrance of her core. It was slick with desire and he was certain he could put it in without any trouble. He sped up the movements of his tongue as he inserted the digit slowly.

Lily was gasping again at the new feeling. She could feel him moving inside of her, pressing against her soft walls as he slowly pulled his finger back out. She found her hips moving on their own accord, desperate to feel him within her once more.

“Jughead,” She whined in the sweetest voice he’d ever had the pleasure to hear. He took it as a sign that she was enjoying what he was doing and increased the pace of his finger.

After a minute of quick thrusts of just his middle finger, he gently added his index. A pang of discomfort ran threw her before the prodding of his tongue made her moan again. She adjusted to the new size quickly as she was now grinding into his mouth and hand. She tried to stop her body from moving but it just wouldn’t listen.

Lily felt an odd sensation building in her lower abdomen. Pressure from pleasure, a tenseness that she couldn’t quite place. It would have been mind boggling if she had the ability to concentrate.

Once he felt her fully adjust, Jughead added yet another digit to continue to prep her. A small whimper caught in her throat. There was a small amount of pain, nothing unbearable but it was unexpected. Jughead pulled his mouth away from her to give her a reassuring look.

“It will feel good, I promise.” He added in a voice husky with desire. Lily nodded her head again, unable to use any words as the tension grew in her stomach.

“Don’t stop,” She managed to mutter to him. Jughead couldn’t help but send a smirk her way before attacking her clit more furiously than before. In a matter of minutes the tension released and a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Lily cried out in surprise, having never experienced an orgasm before.

Jughead removed his fingers and licked her core gently to clean up any excess juices that spilled out of her. Once he was finished he pulled away from her, standing a pace back in order to have room to undress.

Lily watched with hooded eyes, her brain buzzing with emotion. She couldn’t think straight as her eyes roamed down his toned stomach and the trail of hair that connected his bellybutton to his pubis where a well-trimmed splay of pubic hair sat above the base of his erect penis.

Her eyes widened slightly, a fresh coat of pink ran across her face as she had never seen one in person before. Only in pictures of books in her anatomy lessons. She sat up, intrigued by the appendage that was said to make women scream with pleasure.

Jughead stepped closer between her legs again as she reached out to trace the line of hair on his lower stomach. Her touch was delicate, light, and sent sparks of ecstasy running through him. Lily gingerly touched the base of his penis, not knowing how it was going to feel.

He bit his lip to keep from groaning as her hand wrapped around it. It was so hard but soft at the same time. Her thumb traced a vein that ran along the side. Of course he was bigger than his fingers. She wondered briefly how much it was going to hurt and if there really would be blood.

Jughead was getting lost in the sensation of her stroking him. His head tilted back and his eyes slid shut. He thrusted lightly into her hand which caused a surprised giggle to erupt from Lily. He opened his eyes to look at her, a grin on his face.

“Lay back, princess.” Jughead ordered, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside of her at this very moment. Of course he’d still take it slow but her teasing him with her palm was enough to make his skin crawl with excitement.

Lily released him and laid back again on the bed for him. His eyes roamed over her gorgeous face, pert breasts, and the sweet skin of her mons pubis lightly covered with fair hair. Jughead committed the image to memory as he moved between her legs.

He grabbed her thighs to adjust them so that they could both be comfortable. His tip brushed along her slit and Lily’s breath hitched in anticipation. Jughead reached down to grab the base of his penis so he could better align himself with her entrance.

“Tell me when it’s okay to move. Just relax, it won’t hurt for long.” He said gently as he pushed inside her slowly. The tip was nothing, it was when his shaft entered her that the pain began.

A small whimper came up out of her as her thighs clenched his sides. Jughead ran his hand down her side lovingly. He nuzzled her neck, kissing the flesh over a pulse point to help distract her. Once his hilt pressed against her, he laid still just as he said he would.

Lily took a deep breath, trying to relax as he stretched her. The pain wasn’t unbearable but it wasn’t pleasant either. She concentrated on his kisses along her throat. The tenderness filling her with warm joy. Once she was sure she could handle him moving, she spoke. “Alright…It’s alright.”

Jughead moved his hips slowly at first, letting her get used to the feeling of him pumping in and out of her. The initial pains she felt from his thrusts gradually faded. Soon enough she was moaning, her arms wrapped around him and fingers pressed firmly into the skin of his back.

He increased his pace once he knew she was feeling good. He couldn’t stop the moans coming from his mouth. She was so tight, so warm, so soft. He lifted his head up so he could look down at her.

The look he found on her face was pure love. She looked like she could be Aphrodite in the flesh. The expression on her features read back the pleasure she was feeling. Her grip on him almost longing for release.

Jughead closed the gap between their lips. It wasn’t hungry or wanting. It was light. A pure show of how much he adored her in this moment. Lily responded to the kiss with an equal amount of affection.

Both of them had orgasms building inside them. The room filled with low moans and cries of each other’s names. Jughead increased his pace again, hitting into her a little harder now that he knew she wasn’t in pain.

Each thrust brought them closer to being one. One of Jughead’s fingers brushed against her raw clit, making Lily hit her peak almost instantly. Her grip on his back tightened as her hips jerked from her release. She didn’t realize the second one would be even more intense than the first.

Jughead continued to move at the same pace, letting her feel the extent of her high before he allowed himself to come inside of her. She felt herself gush from both of their fluids filling her, an odd and sticky sensation.

He kissed her one last time as he rested his hips against hers. Lily let out a happy sigh. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She no longer had to worry about having her first time be with Sweet Pea. Instead it was with the man she found herself to love insurmountably.

Once they had caught their breaths, he pulled out of her. Lily let out another sigh as her body seem to melt into the duvet. “You don’t have a towel in here do you?” He asked, wanting to help clean her up.

Lily couldn’t even manage to sit up. She simply pointed to a hand towel hanging by her vanity. Jughead grabbed it and wiped the blood, semen, and vaginal secretions from his penis before tending to her.

He pressed the towel gently against her slit and began to wipe away the fluids. He noticed a few spots of blood on the duvet and bit his lip. “We made a mess.” He said in a joking tone.

Lily didn’t care, she just wanted to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily. Jughead shook his head with a smile spreading across his lips. He put the towel down before laying down next to her.

Jug pulled her relaxed body into his arms and he breathed in her floral scent. Lily curled up against him helplessly as she started drifting off. He ran a hand through her hair to soothe her so that she could rest. His eyes met the ones of the incomplete drawing of him still sitting on the easel.

_Happiness_ , he thought to himself, _even if it is fleeting._


	4. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I know everyone has been waiting so patiently for this and I’m so happy to finally have it out for everyone! I don’t think this part is as good as the previous three but…that’s because it’s mostly filler with a little backstory. This series will be a total of six parts! After that I will release oneshots based in this universe though! Oneshots may be exclusive to [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com), I typically don't cross post them to AO3 but who knows.

A soft groan sounded in the dark bedroom as heavy eyelids fluttered open. The blonde princess looked around in the darkness, disoriented and confused. This sure felt like her bed, but she didn’t remember falling asleep here. She also didn’t recall a warm body lying next to her. Panic raced through her like one of her prized horses as she felt over a hard chest clad in soft material. Who the hell was in her bed?!

The body let out a deep huff of annoyance as she started shoving him to get him away from her. He simply rolled over in protest so that his back was to her before taking in a deep breath and letting it back out.

Shanna reached over and cut on the lamp on her bedside table, the dim light illuminating both her and the stranger. Her eyes went to the dark head of hair that was sticking in every which direction. “Sweet Pea?” She asked, confused as to why he was laying with her. She vaguely remembered falling asleep against him in the stable, however there was still light outside when she ran into him. Had she really slept until sundown?

He didn’t respond to her, still obviously asleep. Had he stayed here the whole time? Didn’t he have work to do for their fathers? Still, it was a little heartwarming to think that he’d taken care of her. She had actually been able to sleep solidly and had felt safe with him nearby.

The heir let out a small, frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t things have worked out the other way around? Where Jughead was the one here with her instead of Sweet Pea. It wasn’t that she had any romantic feelings towards the crown prince but it would have made things a lot easier. For one, whoever was blackmailing her wouldn’t have any leverage over her.

Her eyes caught sight of a thin slip of white paper sitting just under the door frame that led to the hallway. She slipped out of bed carefully as her heart pounded. The muscles in her chest contracted as she picked it up to read it.

_Dear Royal Slut, give me the crown or I will tell everyone during the wedding what you’ve done._

She knew then. She knew exactly who it was that had spotted them. Her stomach tightened with the same intensity as her chest. Shanna quickly rushed back over to Sweet Pea’s side, shaking him hard in an attempt to wake him up. She called his name out once more.

An annoyed look crossed the once peaceful prince’s face before his eyes opened to see Shanna’s frantic expression. He sat up in the bed, feeling almost as disoriented as she had when she woke up. “You should be resting,” he chastised her groggily.

“I know who it is. I know who sent it. He sent another.” Shanna said, showing the note to him. Sweet Pea grabbed it to examine the letter. His confused expression turned angry when he read the insult.

“Who is it?” Sweet Pea asked in a voice that sounded with murderous intent. The notion that he needed to protect her at all costs rose within him. She was the future queen of both of their kingdoms. He would not tolerate someone demeaning her like this.

Shanna wasn’t sure if she should tell him or not. What would he do to him? She bit her lip anxiously as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. After a moment of silence he started to get frustrated, “Shanna, tell me.”

She sat down on the bed next to his legs and sighed. “Marquess Mantle.” She whispered. “Something happened…before the alliance…where I might have told him that I could make him king. But then I found out he was just using me to get to the throne so I called it off. He’s been out for blood ever since.”

Sweet Peas gaze softened just a fraction at the sight of her face falling in shame. It wasn’t difficult to figure out that she had been with him previously. Obviously that was why she promised the crown. “He was your first.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head. Sleeping with Reggie was something of a mistake. She hadn’t told anyone because she had mixed feelings about it. There was a time when she really cared about him and she thought he cared about her. But then she overheard him with his father, boasting how he’d be king. The thought of being used made her sick to her stomach.

“There’s more to the story, isn’t there?” Sweet Pea asked as he pulled her into his lap. Shanna rested her head against his chest, sighing softly in response. There was a lot more. However, she wasn’t sure if she should elaborate.

Sweet Pea’s hand moved up the back of her camisole to rub along her bare spine. “Shanna, you can tell me.” He prodded, hoping she’d open up to him. Despite how he had acted previously, he did truly care about her. It was odd. He’d never fallen for anyone before. He didn’t think it was even possible for him to feel this way.

Shanna tensed in his strong arms before taking a deep breath to try and reel in her emotions. “Before my eighteenth birthday, Reggie and I had been getting close. Almost courting, though my father would have never allowed us to call it that. There was a huge party for my birthday and he has this tradition of spiking the punch at every ball.”

His hand trailed up her back once more before slowly dragging downwards to soothe her as she sniffled. “So we both drank a lot and I had this wine I’d been saving to share with him. We went into one of the bedrooms to just hang out, or I thought. We were friends and I liked him a lot. He was so nice and sweet to me. He was always making me laugh. I guess the alcohol just went to my head because before I knew it we were kissing and it just snowballed from there…”

Sweet Pea stopped rubbing her back. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The rage that surged through his head roared in his ears. “He took your virginity when you were drunk?” He asked in a low and serious tone. Shanna suddenly felt like she had done something wrong, like maybe she was right in thinking she shouldn’t have said anything. “He took advantage of you, Shanna-“

Lav quickly cut him off, “it wasn’t like that.” She realized how she worded things made it sound like something worse than it was. “It was consensual. I wanted to do it, or at the time I did. Reggie was just as drunk as I was. Neither of us were thinking straight. I do regret it but only because of what I heard him say the next day.”

The prince settled down a bit, though he was still highly irritated. She was the princess and Reggie was just a marquess. Not that Sweet Pea was one to be hung up on social status seeing as he slept with plenty of women that were considered commoners. He silently admitted to himself that it was a double standard. But that didn’t really make him any less angry. He went back to rubbing her back to let her know that it was okay to continue.

Lav relaxed against him once more. He could hear the tears welling up in her eyes by the sound of her voice. “I overheard him talking to the Duke. He was telling him that he had sealed the deal for the crown. That he would be king. I meant nothing to him. He was just using my title.” Finally she did let out a stifled sob at the memory. “It broke my heart. I don’t understand what I did to deserve that. Why me? Why not someone else. Some other princess in some other kingdom?”

Sweet Pea kissed the top of her shaking head gently. “You didn’t do anything to deserve it, Shanna. It could have happened to any crown princess, he just happened to choose you because his father is the duke. He knew he could get close to you so he took full advantage of that. He manipulated you and that is not your fault.” His voice was soft as he spoke, praying that it wouldn’t portray how thoroughly pissed off he was inside.

She quickly rubbed her eyes to will away any tears that threatened to fall. This was something she hadn’t told anyone, not even Lily. Probably because she felt so guilty for doing it in the first place. Ultimately she still felt that she was the one in the wrong for allowing herself to be swayed by the thought of true romance. Perhaps that’s why things were so easy with Sweet Pea. She had no expectations of him having any kind of actual feelings for her. She was prepared for heartbreak. It lessens the blow.

That didn’t mean that she  _wasn’t_  hurting though. Inside her heart she had stuffed down the anxiety of the wedding and the anger of being given away to someone she didn’t love. She feared if the lock on that box ever came loose, then she may explode and finally jump off into the deep end. How was she supposed to run a country if she was going insane?

At least Jughead was a gentleman with no expectations of her. He had not pressured her in the slightest. He had allowed her to make a majority of the wedding decisions, only chiming in to back her up against the vivacious wedding planner. The few things he had a say in were only his attire and ring style, things that directly affected him and not her.

“What are we going to do?” Lav asked softly, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. Sweet Pea was still very much convinced that Reggie had taken full advantage of the situation he put himself into. If he breathed a word of this to the king then the marquess would probably be tortured behind recognition. The only thing stopping him was Shanna’s insistence that it was completely consensual.

Sweet Pea sighed in quiet aggravation, “what we’re not going to do is give him what he wants. Our people need this alliance too much to risk it over some rapist. He would be a terrible king.”

“It wasn’t- Sweet Pea, stop calling it that!” Shanna hissed at him. “I’m going to be a terrible queen anyway so what does it even matter?”

He scoffed at her for two reasons: one for insisting that Reggie wasn’t in the wrong for taking her virginity and two for saying that she’d be a bad queen. He had no reason to believe that she couldn’t do it. Despite how dramatic she was, Shanna had an ounce of charisma that made people like her. It was hard to not be drawn in.

Not that he’d ever tell that to her or anyone else.

“You just stay here, I need to sort this out.” Sweet Pea said, removing her from his lap so he could finally get off the bed. She looked hurt, suddenly feeling cold in the dimly lit room.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Shanna commented, glancing out at the night sky, “everyone is probably asleep. Can’t it wait?”

He shot her a look that told her that no, it couldn’t wait. She sighed in defeat, sinking back against the plush pillows laying against her headboard. “Fine. Go on.”

Before his brain could tell him not to, he kissed the top of her head before quickly leaving. The princess couldn’t help but smile. 

Shanna settled down further into the bed and let out a contented sigh. Sweet Pea withheld his own smile as he walked out, gently closing the door behind him. He immediately went next door to Lily’s room and started banging on the door.

Inside the dark room, Lily woke with a start at the sound. Her heart began to race, wondering who could possibly be trying to come in at this hour. Even worse Jughead was naked in bed next to her. If anyone found out, anyone, then the whole thing could be undone.

She shook the heavily sleeping prince awake. Jughead let out a groan in response before stirring. He heard the knocks and knew them all too well. “It’s my brother,” He breathed out, “what does he want at three in the morning?”

Lily scoffed in annoyance at Jughead, how could he be so sure? “You should hide in case it isn’t while I get dressed.” She slid out of bed and threw on a nightgown, not bothering with undergarments because surely whatever this person needed wouldn’t be much.

For good measure, she threw her fluffy robe on over the gown. Before the opened the shaking door, she turned on a light making Jughead groan yet again in displeasure. She shot him a look before cracking open the door.

And sure enough Sweet Pea was on the other side, looking angrier than ever. Did he have another argument with his sister? “What the hell do you want at this hour, you horrible troll?!” She snapped in a low whisper.

Sweet Pea pushed his way inside and noticed his unclothed brother in Lily’s bed. An eyebrow lifted as he looked between the two of them. Suddenly Lily’s face was hot and a bead of sweat formed on her brow. “Now listen-“

“It’s about time.” Sweet Pea said, “I thought you’d die a virgin, Jughead.”

Jughead just flipped his middle finger up in response. Lily was bright red from head to toe, her heart dropping to her stomach. At least her husband to be didn’t mind her infidelity, though Jughead had reassured her that he wouldn’t. “Why are you here?” She asked again, becoming more and more aggravated.

“I know who deflowered your sister,” Sweet Pea said, “and I don’t think it was consensual.“

Lily paled then, the red draining from her face, “w-what?” She asked, fear blossoming in her chest that someone had hurt her sister in such a way. “Who?! I’ll kill him, castrate him, anything, just tell me!”

“Reginald Mantle.” The dark prince answered, “She is convinced that she consented but I don’t think she did. I think he got her drunk on purpose to take advantage of her, that slimy piece of shit. Next time I see him I’m going to punch him so hard that his nasal bone is going to impale his brain.”

Jughead sat up then, feeling how grave this situation was. “Tell us _exactly_  what happened, Sweet Pea. Why does she not think it was rape when you do?”

“It was her birthday. He spiked the punch like he always does at they got drunk. They went to a bedroom where she had a bottle of wine hidden and they drank more. Eventually it led to sex. She overheard him telling his father that he’d sealed the deal for the crown.” Sweet Pea said, become more and more frantic with his words.

Lily looked at him flatly, “Sweet Pea, that wasn’t rape. That was consensual drunk sex. If my sister says she consented to it, then she did. You’re just upset that she slept with him of all people. Because you’re right, he is a piece of shit. And maybe he’s not totally innocent in all this but it doesn’t sound like he meant for anything to happen and that it just did.”

But, the prince would not listen to this voice of reason. He huffed, puffing out his cheeks and chest. “He’s blackmailing her now, calling her a slut, and saying that if he isn’t made king that he’ll tell everyone what she’s done…who she’s done. He caught us in the stable the other day…”

Jughead and Lily were both silent for the longest time. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a clock and the sound Sweet Pea’s clothes made when he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The seriousness of the situation fell onto all three of them. If word got out that the future queen slept with the wrong prince then…things would not fare well for any of them. Worst of all, both of their kingdoms would suffer greatly.

“Is this why she’s been so sick lately?” Lily finally asked in a small and concerned voice, “Because he’s been harassing her?” She still did not believe what Reggie did was assault, rather the dealing of a teenage boy.

Sweet Pea nodded, “yes. He keeps sending her threatening notes and when she sleeps she keeps having nightmares. When she woke up just now there was another one under the door. This can’t happen. He can’t be king and no one can know what happened between any of us.”

“You’re right.” Jughead said with a soft exhale. “We’ll figure it out. Find some way to appease Reggie. Tomorrow after the wedding planning session we can talk more and come up with a plan. But right now, we all need some sleep. Especially Shanna, so go back over there and help her feel safe.”

“But-“ Sweet Pea tried to protest but Jughead lifted his hand to him stubbornly to silence him. Pea just scoffed in response to his older brother, unable to say anything against such a motion. He opened his mouth to say something else but quickly shut it. He shook his head before walking out and back into Shanna’s room as he was ordered.

Jug settled back down onto the bed and a heavy sigh. Lily got back into bed after taking off her robe, leaving on her nightgown. She smiled softly at him, “I didn’t know you were a virgin too…I thought for sure you had done it before…”

He turned onto his side to face her, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. “I’m not much like my brother. Especially when it comes to treating women. I had never really found the right person to be with and I was never in any rush. You were the perfect one to break that vow with.”

Lily’s smile was nothing but warm and loving, “I love you, my prince.”

“I love you, my princess.”

 

**|\/\/|**

 

The next day Shanna was much livelier during their wedding planning session. Jughead couldn’t help from shooting her relieved smiles as he watched her battle their wedding planner effortlessly. She clearly had put a lot of thought into a wedding she didn’t truly want. It was kind of amusing honestly.

The session lasted two and a half hours. Jughead finally managed to get the two women to stop bickering back and forth long enough to proclaim that they should stop for the day. A small headache was forming around his temples from all of the arguing. Maybe it was better when Shanna was sick.

No, that’s not true. But, her not dwelling on the impending doom of blackmail was good for her. Jughead had a plan, one he thought was actually pretty solid, and even though Sweet Pea was usually the master strategist between them he was quite pleased with his work.

As soon as the Veronica Lodge had left, he turned to Shanna once more. “We’re to meet with Lily and Sweet Pea now, to discuss what we’re going to do about Reggie.”

Her once bright expression quickly fell. “Oh…” She mumbled under her breath. Her feelings of fear and despair quickly resurfacing. “All of us?”

“Yes,” Jughead replied as he stood. He held a hand to her to help her up. “Come, we’ll do it over tea. It’s about time for that, isn’t it?”

Shanna snorted back a laugh as she looked at the clock, “you’re about an hour late, Forsythe, but I think we can manage something.”

Unbeknownst to her, Jughead had set up an elaborate tea party in one of the many meeting rooms. Tiny finger sandwiches, little pastries and sweets, and kettles hot with water along with over a dozen loose leaf options to choose from. He had done it for the girls mostly. Sweet Pea wasn’t a huge tea fan. The proportions of the food was way too small for his tastes.

When he led her into the room, he noticed her frown shift back in an appreciative smile. Perhaps marrying him wouldn’t be all bad if he could set up something like this to surprise her. _Too bad Jughead will never care about you_ , Sweet Pea’s voice echoed in her mind savagely. She frowned again, her smile gone almost the instant after it had fully formed.

Jughead didn’t notice it fall as he was distracted by Lily coming down the hall with Sweet Pea grumbling in tow. Jug grinned at them, shifting his stance to be more welcoming as his fiancée slipped into the room quietly.

Shanna sat down at the table and chose a Yunnan white tea and began to spoon the leaves into the silver strainer before closing it and popping it into her cup. She poured the hot water from the kettle into it to let it steep properly.

As she was doing this the other three sat down. Sweet Pea and Lily were at either of her sides, and Jughead was across from her. “You did all this, Jug?” Lily asked, Shanna barely heard her due to how deep in thought she was. 

“I did. I thought you two might enjoy it. Sweet Pea loathes this sort of thing.” Jughead said as he picked out a simple Earl Grey. He leafed the mix into his strainer before adding water to his cup and plopping it in. “I thought it would be nice to have some tea while I tell you all my plan.” 

Sweet Pea looked through the blends and saw a blood orange cinnamon tea he figured he could try. Despite tea being perhaps the least manliest thing in the planet, deep down he did enjoy it. Ever the front he put up lest his fragile masculinity crumble. He prepared his tea impatiently, waiting to hear what Jughead had to propose. 

Lily chose a delicate lavender buttercream tea she had been dying to try. Once prepared she added a few cubes of sugar and a splash of cream. When she stirred she made sure not to hit the sides of the cup with her spoon. 

Shanna was staring into the brown liquid of her teacup, steam swirling over top of it. Normally she added eight sugars but this time she just watched the cup as if some revelation would come over her. Of course, nothing did. 

Her lover, not to be confused with her betrothed, reached under the table and patted her leg in an attempt to comfort her. Unlike her sister who was making bedroom eyes at Jughead, Sweet Pea noticed that Shanna was being unusually demure. 

“Alright, spit it out.” Sweet Pea said, annoyed that he could tend to the much more important matter of strategizing for the impending war. He had troops to train, men to bring up to the North. He lost so much time last night that he desperately needed to make up. 

Jughead took a sip of his tea, having added neither sugar nor creamer to it. “What proof does Reggie have of any of this? Did he say? Is there any evidence of either time you had sex, princess?” 

Shanna was barely listening still. She only looked up from her cup to answer after Lily kicked her lightly in the shin. “None that I’m aware of.” She muttered finally. 

“That’s what I thought.” Jughead said, an eager smile spreading across his face. “All the king has is his word against the four of ours. Who is he more apt to believe?” 

She bit her lip nervously as Lily’s lit up with excitement. “So we just deny it all?” The younger princess asked in order to clarify exactly what the crown prince was suggesting. 

He nodded in agreement, “King Owens is going to believe his daughters over some marquess that he doesn’t even care for to begin with. He might even strip the duke of his title if he gets angry enough over the accusation. How does that sound, Shanna?” 

There was a heavy silence between the four of them. All eyes were on the crown princess, waiting on her to decree this plan to be the best suited. She had her doubts. What if Reggie did have some kind of evidence that she didn’t know about? 

Finally she spoke, her voice showing her uncertainty, “that sounds fine.” 

The other three frowned, “What is the matter?” Jughead asked finally. Shanna looked away from her fiance and back down at her tea. 

“There is a lot at stake here.” She replied, “and it all relies on Reggie not having any evidence of my…unfaithfulness to my duty.” She hated that word: unfaithful. It left a foul and bitter taste in her mouth much like an improperly steeped, unsweetened tea. 

Lily reached over and placed one of her small hands on top of her sister’s in an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. “Lavie, it’ll be okay. Even if he does have evidence, we’ll tell daddy that he doctored it to smudge your name. He only has power if we give it to him.” 

Shanna looked to her sister and smiled softly. She supposed she was right in her last statement. If they all actively ignored Reggie, then he was sure to shrivel up from lack of attention and realize that his plan was never going to work. Ultimately though, the old heartache of what he’d done to her had her feeling like her heart was in a million pieces that would never fit back together properly. It was a terribly depressing thought. 

Sweet Pea took a gulp of his tea and made a disgusted face. It was, of course, totally false and he actually quite enjoyed the citrusy flavor. “Why can’t we have coffee?” He asked, “Tea is disgusting.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes at his brother, “because tea is better at this time of day.” He replied, wondering why Sweet Pea even made a cup if he was just going to complain. The Southside prince that wasn’t quite a Jones began to stuff finger sandwiches into his mouth unceremoniously. 

The princesses both stared at him with disgust as Jug held back an amused laugh at the looks on their faces. How many cucumber sandwiches could one man fit into his mouth? 

Half a tea stand to be exact. He seemed to swallow it whole in one giant gulp. Shanna’s look turned to that of amazement as she absentmindedly added sugar to her tea. Eight lumps, just as the doctor ordered. 

Meanwhile Lily looked horrified at Sweet Pea’s manners or lack thereof. Jughead was totally used to it and was claiming a triangle sandwich for himself before his brother ate them all. “Why do I have to marry the troll again?” She asked the other two. 

Shanna snorted, knowing fully well that if either of them had any say then it would be her marrying the troll. “Because you’re the youngest.” Jughead replied in a sad tone. “Fate demands our royal families be star crossed.” 

Sweet Pea held back a burp, feeling attacked all of a sudden by Lily. “I have to marry the shortest girl in the kingdom, where is my pity party?” At once he felt two swift kicks to his both his shins, one from each girl at the table. He let out a groan of pain. 

“I’m only an inch taller than her, jackass.” Lav spat at him as she drank some of her tea. An inch didn’t make much of a difference to someone as tall as Sweet Pea, and she totally knew that. After all, he called her dwarf all the time. Insensitive jerk. 

His response was to roll his eyes at her, swallowing down the last of his tea before standing up. “I have to go, I have too much work to do to play tea time with you three.” He didn’t even bother to push his chair back under the table as he stalked out. 

Lily huffed as he left, “what a brute.” She said before giving a pair of innocent eyes to Jughead. “Do you have work to do too?” 

Jughead tapped the edge of his saucer. “I believe I have some free time. Shanna, would you like to join us?” 

Shanna turned her nose up at him, “I don’t know what kind of girl you think I am, Jughead Jones, but I’m not having a threesome with my sister.” She stood up and left, not bothering to finish her drink or eat any of the colorful petit fours. 

Lily turned a dozen different shades of pink as Jughead laughed. He hadn’t meant it in a sexual way but the thought was amusing enough. A few rogue fantasies quickly played out in his head before he felt his arm being pinched. 

“Get your mind out of whatever disgusting gutter its lying in.” Lily said with a pout. 

He smiled at her before grabbing her hand with his and kissing the back of it gently. “My mind doesn’t even know what a gutter looks like, Lillian.” He said with a bat of his dark eyelashes. Lily couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

**|\/\/|**

 

_One Month Later_

Reggie sat in his father’s study anxiously awaiting the duke to arrive. He hadn’t heard a peep from the princess and was beginning to worry that his plan wouldn’t work. But it had to work, he had no choice. If it didn’t, then he had no idea what his father might do to him. 

The Duke arrived looking sordid as ever. He sat down behind his large wooden desk, dark eyes silently prodding his son for a report. The unasked question to the marquess as to how his plans for the crown were going. 

“I have the princess where I want her,” Reggie replied to his father in hopes that it would be enough to pacify him. “I am meeting with her soon to discuss the trade off. She always goes to the stable after sundown to brush down her horses. I’ll confront her there. She has no choice but to make me king.” 

The older man stared down at his son, not totally convinced but also not completely displeased either. “The wedding is only a week away, Reggie. You are running out of time.” 

“She can’t refuse me any longer.” Reggie said, straining to keep the desperation out of his voice. He took out a photo and slid them over. The duke picked them up and eyed them. 

“Are you sure this is hers?” He asked, skeptical. 

He nodded before producing an almost identical photo to pair with it. “And this is the younger sister. I have more to back this, but I just thought photos would suffice for our meeting tonight.” 

Duke Mantle took out a cigar, cut it, and lit it. He took a long puff, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “You did well, my son. After Owens sees this, he will have no choice but to make you king.”


	5. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of Crowned! This was always meant to be a mini series and not a very long one. Part six with be an epilogue, although I do plan on making a few one-shots to go along with this. I may make a sequel if I ever feel motivated enough. It would revolved around war with Greendale.
> 
> There is also a scene omitted from this part that I plan on writing in a one-shot later. Enjoy! And as always you can find graphics and updates on my [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com).

Two fair haired princesses sat in silence at the table drinking a special blend of mint and ginger tea. They had both had unsettled stomachs for a few weeks now, and it was only getting worse. Everyone around them had chalked it up to nerves before their big day. In truth, that was part of it but not the reason why they had been so ill. 

“We have to tell them.” Lily said after a sip of tea. She held the teacup gently in her hands. The fragile porcelain was shaking slightly in her grip. “It’s the right thing to do.” 

Shanna was quiet for the longest time, and Lily wondered if she even heard her. They sat in a stuffy silence for another ten minutes before she finally spoke. “You’re right. They deserve to know.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Did the tea help you at all?” 

Lily shrugged, “a little. I feel slightly less like puking and more like laying catatonic on my bed until it all goes away.” 

“We’ve got a long time before that happens.” Shanna said with an unladylike groan. “Well, I know where Sweet Pea is. Always in his fucking war room. Any idea where Jughead is?” 

She bit her lip as she thought, “I’m not sure. Probably with daddy. It will look weird if I go get him. He will get suspicious…” 

“Divide and conquer then?” Shanna asked, “I’ll get my fiance, you get yours?” 

Lily nodded reluctantly. “Meet back here in ten minutes?” 

“Deal.” 

Roughly ten minutes later, the two princes had joined their future wives with a curious look in their eyes. They had noticed their strange behavior lately but they assumed it was just stress. 

The girls stared at one another, unsure if they should proceed. “Well?” Sweet Pea asked, annoyed that he had been interrupted. “I was in the middle of something important.” Shanna snorted back in response, knowing it couldn’t have been all that important since he was willing to come their little rendezvous. 

“On the count of three?” Lily asked her sister who simply nodded in response. She took a deep breath and counted slowly. 

Once of three they said in almost perfect unison, “I’m pregnant.” Before looking down at the ground, ashamed of their confession. It had been so  _ stupid _ , so  _ reckless _ of them to let this happen. Their wedding was in one week. Maybe, just maybe, they could get away with this without anyone finding out. After all, they were only about four or five weeks along.

The princes stared at them, Sweet Pea baffled with how this could have happened while Jughead had a broad smile slowly spread over his features. “This is great!” He exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together for emphasis. 

The other three royals stared at him with wide eyes and mouths agape. Great? How in the hell was this great? “Do tell me, brother,” Sweet Pea drawled with a grave tone, “how exactly is this  _ great _ ? We have to raise each other’s kids!” He threw his arms up in exasperation before pacing vigorously. 

Lav frowned, shuffling her feet and shifting her weight uncomfortably. She had known he’d be upset but she still wasn’t prepared for it. “You have to get rid of it.” He quickly added, looking directly at his lover with piercing brown eyes. They only softened when he saw the tears spill from her eyelids and down her cheeks. 

“Is that what you want?” She asked in a voice that shook like a leaf in a tornado. Pain made it crack with hurt. “You want me to just kill it and pretend none of this ever happened?” 

“You cannot be queen and give birth to my child!” He said, voice raised due to the intense anxiety he was feeling. “What about that don’t you understand?” 

Her eyes set ablaze as she stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving the faint red impression of a hand print. “I understand that you’re a heartless, prick. Thank the heavens I’m not marrying  _ you _ instead!” 

This time his eyes portrayed his own pain at her words. Something he normally steeled himself to. For a brief moment they both felt guilt. However, their anger made it quickly wash away. “No one will ever love you.” He bit back, spitting out the same phrase he told her after their first race. “Not my brother, not me, not your bastard child, no one.” 

Lily was about to jump on him herself, but Shanna stopped her. She swallowed the sob that threatened to erupt from her as she stared at him with narrow eyes, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. Before anything else could be said, the dark prince stormed from the room, the door slamming shut in his wake. 

Jughead was in a state of shock at how cruel his brother had just been to his fiance. To the woman he had consensually impregnated with his own seed. As soon as the door slammed closed, the older girl broke down. Before she could fall to her knees, both him and Lily caught her in their arms. They looked at one another with sorrowful eyes, knowing this was a pain they could not mend. 

“Don’t listen to that asshole.” Lily said, running her hands through her sister’s golden hair. “I love you. Our babies will love you. And I’m sure Jug-” 

“I’ll love you.” Jughead said with a soft smile, “maybe not in the way that I’m supposed to, but I will still care for you always.” The words stung Lily but not as much as she thought they would. This was their cold reality. There was no going back. 

Once he was back in his precious war room, Sweet Pea broke down himself. He remained silent as hot tears flooded his eyes and he went down to his knees in front of his war table. Everything was so messed up. Him marrying Lily. Shanna carrying his child. And worst of all the immense guilt he felt from the horrible things he had said to her out of anger. His father had tried time and time again to teach him control, but it always failed him in the end. This was just too much, he couldn’t bear it. 

And worst of all he knew that she’d hate him now and would possibly never let him see the baby she refused to get rid of. A prince or princess that will forever be their dirty little secret. A boy or girl that will one day ascend the throne even though they will have no Jones blood in them. But if anyone knew the truth, the alliance could break. Shatter their peaceful lives into tiny unmendable fragments. War would rage with the kingdom of Greendale. Their happiness was a lost cause. 

But still, he had broken his own heart with the way he had acted and unfortunately, this time, he had no idea on how he’d make it better. His own bride to be was likely to loathe him as well. Essentially he had just made his home life hell for who knows how long. Their joint weddings would be next week, not even a full seven days away. They’d honeymoon and I suppose consummate but it was far more possible that the only way he would get laid from now on would be through the string of mistresses he had planned to keep. Because ultimately no one would feel like Shanna did when she was in his arms or how comforting her presence was while they were in bed together. No, he’d probably just sleep alone. 

And that night, he was alone in his room. His eyes rimmed red and inflamed from the many tears he had shed. He stared up at the blank white ceiling, wondering how things were ever going to be okay again. No one had spoken to him, no one had bothered him for the rest of the day. Even so, he got no more work done. He was far too upset to concentrate. 

Instead he had found a bottle of top shelf whiskey in the kitchen and had taken it to his bedroom to nurse solemnly. It was half gone, his mind fuzzy and somehow horny for the one he had cast away. Perfect, he needed her and he had made it so she’d never satisfy him again. Why did he always screw things up? 

There was a banging on his door and he slurred a sloppy  _ come in _ . The door opened and his brother stood, looking tired and angry and determined. Shit. Sweet Pea knew that face well. That was the face Jughead made when he was on a mission to fix something that is broken. That something was no doubt the current state of his relationship with the woman that would bare his child. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked, staring at the dark prince that appeared to be extremely disheveled. Sweet Pea hiccuped a confirmation, having no need to use actual words to affirm the state in was currently in. 

Jughead wanted to punch him. Sweet Pea had a habit of drinking copious amounts when he was upset. It was a terrible coping mechanism that he and their father shared even though they weren’t blood relatives. 

He moved closer to the bed as Sweet Pea sat up. He grabbed the bottle from his nightstand and took another chug. Jughead snatched it from him before he could finish. “Is this about what you said to Shanna earlier?” 

Sweet Pea would rather fuck a cactus then talk about this with the crown prince. He thought it was glaringly obvious as to why he was drinking. Today had been a pretty shitty day. He found out he was going to be a dad and then ruined his relationship with the child’s mother. It was beyond terrible. 

“I didn’t mean it…” He mumbled, mostly to himself. He didn’t mean it, but that didn’t stop him from saying it. The moment replayed in his head like a broken record set to haunt him for the rest of his life. There was no way he could make this up to her. 

Jughead let out an aggravated sigh. “I don’t understand why you blew up like that. It’s not that bad. Actually, I think it’s pretty great. I love kids.” 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “You want to raise someone else’s kid?” He spat back at him, “you won’t even see yours most of the time.” 

He shrugged, “I’d rather you be a father to them than a stranger.” He answered honestly. “We both need heirs anyway. This just speeds things up.” 

Pea stared at him in an attempt to see if he was being serious or not. Did he really not see how dangerous this was? “And what if someone does a DNA test on the child? What then?” 

“I’ll be king. It won’t matter because what I say will be absolute.” Jughead replied sharply with an air of authority. “We only have to keep this a secret for six more days. Then, it won’t matter. The deal will be sealed. No harm can come to our kingdoms. So if you ever want to see your kid in the future, I suggest you go to Shanna and apologize for what you said to her.” 

“She’s not going to forgive me.” Sweet Pea said miserably. “She probably won’t even answer the door.” 

“Go try!” Jughead said, his frustration showing more and more. “Because she’s having your child whether you want her to or not! You could at least be a halfway decent person for once in  your life and mend things with her before our weddings.” 

His brother’s words hurt. They struck him deep in the chest. Maybe Jughead was right, maybe he wasn’t a decent person. Always sleeping around. Breaking hearts. Getting into fights….the bad in him seemed to outweigh the good and he suddenly wondered what she saw in him at all. 

“Fine.” Sweet Pea said in a defeated tone. He managed to stand up and wobble towards Jughead who stepped out of his way. “But if she hits me again, I’m blaming you.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “you deserve anything she throws at you. Now go.” He shooed his brother out and watched him stumble down the hallway towards his fiance’s room. 

Once there, he leaned against the door with all his weight, breathing heavily in an attempt to control his nerves. Doing this while intoxicated was much harder than he had thought. He offhandedly thought about going back to his bed and crying himself to sleep. That would be easier than this. 

The door suddenly opened and he toppled forward, landing face first onto the carpet. He heard a shuffle of feet and an annoyed huff. “Did you shower in whiskey or something?” Shanna asked, the smell making her want to throw up for the fifth time that day. She was exhausted from the amount of emotion she had felt that day. Too tired to put up a fight as to why Sweet Pea was drunk outside her door. 

He mumbled something into the thick carpet that she couldn’t comprehend. “I can’t hear you when your mouth is full of shag.” She said, the bitterness in her tone made him flinch. 

Sweet Pea turned his head to the side and took a deep breath, “I came to apologize…” 

Shanna resisted the urge to kick him angrily in the side. “Please, just leave.” She said in a soft, defeated voice. “I don’t want to talk to you while you’re drunk.” 

He sat up, albeit with a bit of difficulty. “Shanna, listen, I didn’t mean what I said...I was just upset, I don’t want you to get rid of the baby…” 

She huffed angrily at him, “You’re so full of shit, Sweet Pea. You’re only here because Jughead ordered you too. I’m not an idiot. Just, go sleep it off or whatever. I don’t want to see you after what you said to me. Not meaning it does not make it okay. I’m not some verbal punching bag for you to take your anger out any time you get upset.” 

He looked down at the floor and against his will, more salty tears filled his eyes. She hadn’t seen how awful he looked when she opened the door. She could barely see it now. Snot flooded his nose, causing him to sniffle to keep it from dripping out. The sound made her freeze in her tracks. 

“Are you crying…?” She asked, her voice even quieter than before, almost as if she didn’t believe it. 

Sweet Pea looked up at her once more, fresh streaks of wetness down his face. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, I always fuck everything up. I’m not really a Jones, you know? I’m not royal. It’s not right for the queen to have a baby that’s not royalty. I’m just an abandoned mutt and you deserve better than what I could ever give you.” 

Shanna got down on her knees in front of him, reaching out with both hands to cradle her face. “I don’t care about your lineage. I never have. That doesn’t matter to me. Royalty or not. I don’t understand why you think so low of me. How did I possibly make you believe that I wouldn’t want you just because you’re not King Jones’ biological son? You are his son, Sweet Pea. Blood doesn’t always matter.” 

She wiped his tears away with her thumbs, her heart heavy from his words. “I love you.” She said for the first time out loud. While Lily and Jughead had no issue saying the three words until their lips turned blue, Shanna and Sweet Pea had not dared to utter them. “I love you and I will always love you. Even if you don’t love me back.” 

His heart twisted in its cage. “That’s not...that’s not true.” He said, meaning her last statement. “I do…” He hesitated, the words feeling so foreign in his mind. As if thinking it and saying it would cause the world to crash down around him. “I love you too.” He finally said in a low voice. He silently hoped she didn’t hear him. 

The princess leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. It was tender and chaste, and after a second she pulled away. “Come in and close the door before someone sees you. And please, take a shower before you make me throw up.” She laughed lightly as she stood up. She outstretched her hand and he grabbed it, needing all the help he could get to stand. “Maybe it’ll sober you up a little.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” Sweet Pea said flatly before making his way into her bathroom. “Join me?” 

Shanna smiled and nodded, following up behind him and walking inside. 

 

** |\/\/| **

 

Six days past and the big day had come. The first item on the itinerary was the wedding of Shanna and Forsythe. It would take place promptly at 10 am, following a brief intermission there will be the wedding of Lilian and Nathaniel. Then the reception would follow. It was going to be a very long day. 

Prince Forsythe was at the altar in his traditional military uniform. He looked striking, as did Sweet Pea who was wearing a similar outfit next to him. The only difference was he had several more medals pinned to his breast. Adorned on both of their heads were crowns, although Jughead’s was much more elaborate compared to Sweet Pea’s modest one. 

One side was filled with the Northside Kingdom’s royal court and what little bit of royal family there was still left. The other housed the Southside Kingdom’s court and family. King and Queen Jones as well as Princess Jellybean. Even the royal hound lovingly named Hotdog was there sitting patiently. 

On the third row of the Northiside side, the Mantles sat waiting in quiet. Reggie had his evidence stockpiled against the princesses. He planned on using them to his full advantage. The pictures, the physical evidence he had gathered, it was all for this. All to usurp the Jones family. Hopefully the King would listen to him, although the duke had assured him that King Owens would have no choice but to concede. 

The music began and the wedding party slowly walked down the decorated aisle. There was but one bridesmaid and groomsman. The siblings of the bride and groom. They walked down the aisle together, Lily forcing a smile while Sweet Pea had a blank if not annoyed expression on his face.

The guests rose as the music changed to the traditional wedding march. The King appeared at the end, his eldest daughter on his arm as they walked slowly down the aisle. Small gasps at how beautiful the princess looked sounded, happy tears were already starting to be shed. 

Sweet Pea could not look away from him. His gut twisted painfully at the thought of the only woman he had ever actually loved marrying his brother. His eyes darted to her still flat stomach before going back up to her face. This wasn’t right but there was nothing he could do about it. His son or daughter would be in Jughead’s care. This seemed like a fresh kind of hell for him. Life had never been terribly easy but now it seemed a million times harder. 

Reggie’s hands twitched nervously as he fumbled with the plastic wand in his pocket. It was almost time. Almost… He did not notice Jughead’s gaze landing on him. 

The prince held his hand out for his future queen as the royal priest spoke, “who gives this woman away today on the day of her wedding?” 

“I do.” The King said with a kind smile, his eyes twinkling. Shanna gently grabbed Jughead’s hand and stepped forward to take her place at his side in front of the altar, facing him. 

The priest looked across the crowd. “Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” He stated for tradition sake. Obviously no one in their right mind would object. 

All four royal teens tensed at the old line. Lily and Sweet Pea’s eyes were on the marquess as Jughead and Shanna remained staring at one another in an attempt to pretend to be having a good time. Everyone was on edge. 

And then, as if on cue, Marquess Mantle stood. “I do, father.” He stated in a booming,  arrogant voice. “I have evidence of infidelity. Trickery. And something even more sinister that has happened under the noses of the royal court.” 

King Owen’s head shot around to stare at Reggie, his eyes aflame with rage at the interruption. Certainly nothing he had was true. Certainly this was all a trick to stop the wedding. “Marquess.” He said in an authoritative tone, “show me this evidence or you were be excused from this court...permanently.” 

“Your highness, some of it may be unsuitable for the eyes of the public. There are young children here.” He added calmly. “However, I will show it to you in private if you do not take my word.” He looked to the bride and drank in the horrified expression on her face. “King Owens. Are you aware of what your daughters have been doing on the days leading up to this ceremony?” 

“They’ve been busy planning.” The King said distrustfully. “And spending time with their fiances.” 

“That is only half true.” Reggie corrected. “They have been planning, yes. However They have not been spending quality time with their betrothed. Rather, Princess Shanna has been making a bed with Prince Sweet Pea while Princess Lily was having her own affair with Prince Forsythe.” 

Shanna thought she was going to faint. Sensing this, Jughead kept a firm grip on her in case she did lose consciousness. Lily’s knees were wobbling so hard that she was visibly shaking. No. No, no, no, this was all wrong!

“And your proof?” The King asked, his face red with fury. There was no way this was true. This was impossible. A fabrication to smear the names of his daughters. 

“I have video and photographic evidence.” Reggie replied, his tone cool and smooth. He took out two objects from his pocket and showed them to the king. “As well as these. Taken from the princesses’ personal bathrooms.” In his hand were two positive pregnancy tests. 

“Not only are the princesses not virgins but they are pregnant with the other prince’s child. I’m sure a simple medical exam will find this to be true. A DNA test will confirm it once the children are born.” Reggie said, a satisfied smile on his face at his success. 

The king’s murderous gaze turned to his two girls, “Tell me. Tell me this is all some cruel joke being played on your old man.” He said, his voice rising, “tell me you did not break your vow to me!” 

Before he could continue, King Forsythe Jones the Second stood. “King Owens.” He said, an amused look on his face for what his sons had gotten themselves into. “If I may propose a solution to this predicament?” 

The Northside King looked as though he did not want to negotiate any longer. His daughters had betrayed him in the worst way possible. Their kingdom was depending on them and they just threw it all away. He wanted to scream until his lungs gave out, but he held his composure. He took a breath to try and still his raging heart. “What do you have in mind?” He asked finally. 

“Since both my sons are of royal blood, and likewise both of your daughters are of royal blood, then what does it matter who marries who? I only ask that my son is king of our united kingdoms.” FP was smiling warmly at his sons and their fiancees. “I am not so set in my ways that I can’t compromise, are you?” 

King Owens sent a heated look to his daughters, mainly Lavender who was boldly looking back at him. “Daddy, I never wanted to be queen. Please, let Lily take the throne. She will be a brilliant queen. I will stay on the Southside with Prince Nathaniel to help him with the rural provinces. This is what we both want. Will the kingdom not be happier with two rulers who truly love one another?” 

Her gaze turned to Reggie. “The Marquess would have me marry him, daddy, but the truth is. He is the one that took my virginity on my eighteenth birthday to try and steal the crown from you. The only one here deserving of punishment is him. Sneaking into our bathrooms, spying on us, all of this is unacceptable for someone of the royal court.”

Reggie opened his mouth, about to protest when she held her hand up to silence him. In that moment she looked more like a queen than she had in her entire life. “But, do not blame him, daddy. It was his father that put him up to all of this. His father that has thirsted for power although he is already corrupt with greed. If anyone should be harmed on the day of your daughters’ weddings then it should be the Duke.” 

Duke Mantle shot up from his seat, “your highness, this is absolutely ridiculous slander against-” 

King Jones started to laugh at once and all in attendance stared at him. “What’s wrong, Marty? Are you that eaten up about your bastard son being a prince? Does him potentially becoming king instead of your royal heir that you will do anything to dethrone him? You are such a vile, sad man and I agree with my future daughter-in-law. If anyone here is guilty of wrongdoing, then it is you. King Owens, for his heinous actions against both of our courts, I suggest you strip Duke Mantle of all of his titles and honors. Do with his claimed heir as you will.” 

King Owens, flabbergasted with the turn of events stared in shock at King Jones. Was he truly okay with all of this? Was the decision truly his? Shanna’s words rang in his ears painfully. “It is settled.” He said finally, looking back at the bride and groom. “Lillian, you will marry Prince Forsythe who will ascend the throne after me. Shanna, despite your show today of how great of a leader you could be, I will allow you to step down and marry Prince Nathaniel. If this is what the both of you truly want, then so be it.” 

His dark and stormy eyes met that of the Duke who had suddenly gone pale. “As for you, I hereby renounce your title as Duke of the Northside. Reginald, you may take your father’s title if you wish but he is to be banished from the kingdom. I will not allow his scheming to continue on my soil.” 

Reggie sat down slowly, in utter shock at the King’s decree. He would be duke? Then his father...He’d finally be rid of his father? A grin broke onto his face. “Thank you, your highness for your mercy.” 

King Owens nodded curtly. “Shanna, switch places with Lily. Let the wedding commence.” 

Happy tears were streaming down Lily’s face. Her waterproof makeup set in place as she joined Jughead at the altar. Without any more objections the two were wed. And then, in place of an entire second wedding, Shanna and Sweet Pea were wed on the spot next after switching places. 

No one in the kingdom had seen the dark prince smile as he had that day. It was the dawn of a new era and their happiness would reign. 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has supported me through this series. This is the first completely fanfiction series I’ve completed in quite some time not counting one-shots. I’m pretty terrible at finishing fics because I’m HORRIBLE at endings…and middles….really I’m only good at beginnings lmao. Please enjoy the Epilogue and look for more oneshots that I’ll write for this universe periodically. More “Deleted scenes” if you will, since the last one I wrote did really well. 
> 
> No Chapter warnings except mentions of violence and wartime. Very mild, no graphic depictions.

The screams of the two princesses echoed down the hallway. King Owens paced frantically outside the closed door to the special room in the royal infirmary. Sweat beaded on his brow as his stomach turned as he heard his oldest cry out once again. 

He was useless. Just as useless as he was on the days they were born. He fainted when his wife was pushing out Shanna and would have passed out for Lily had he not been sitting down already at the doctor’s request. He did well under political pressure, but not under personal stress. 

Inside the room, divided by a thin curtain, Shanna and Lily were plagued with labor pains. Though their due dates were a few days apart, and still about a week away, both had started contractions heavily that morning. 

Shanna blamed her husband. Sweet Pea had seduced her into a round of wake-up sex which triggered her labor. Hearing her sister’s cries of pain caused Lily so much stress that  _ she _ then went into labor. It was quite the royal disaster. 

Sweet Pea’s fingers were currently being fractured in his wife’s tight grip. “I fucking hate you!” She yelled, tears trailing down her face, “you just had to get your dick wet!” 

“That’s why this is happening?!” Lily yelled from the other side of the curtain, poised on her own bed. “Because he couldn’t take care of his morning wood himself?” 

Jughead, future king of Riverdale, was doing his best to not laugh at his brother’s misfortune of incurring the wrath of both princesses. In fact, he couldn’t keep the smile from beaming across his face as today would be the day that he’d finally meet his son. 

Sweet Pea would have been overjoyed to see his daughter in person for the first time as well if he weren’t currently being screamed at by two women in an insurmountable amount of pain. Their contractions were fairly closed together, although Lily was dilated about two inches more and was finally ready to get an epidural. 

Princess Shanna was breathing heavily between muscle contractions as she tried to rest against the bed until her next one hit in approximately two minutes. She overheard the nurse letting Lily know she could get anesthetic now and Shanna groaned with the agony of jealousy. 

Her own nurse checked her once more, head bobbing under the sheet that was tented by her knees. “Not quite yet, your highness.” She said, much to Shanna’s disdain. The nurse stood back up, putting the sheet back down. “But soon. Hopefully a few more minutes.” 

“She’s dragging this out because she’s trying to kill me!” Shanna yelled in a fit of dramatics as she noticed Lily’s own pained sobs had mostly quieted. The world was cruel and she’d love nothing more than to catapult Sweet Pea into the sun for doing this to her. 

Sweet Pea tried to soothe her by smoothing down her mussy hair, “no she’s not. She’s just not ready to come out yet…” 

“And whose fault is that?” Shanna snapped at him angrily, ready to break another one of his phalanges. He blanched, knowing that this day might end in his own death. 

Twelve laborious hours after she went into labor, Crowned Princess Lily gave birth to a healthy baby boy and newest heir to the throne. Of course, keeping with traditions, he was named Forsythe Pendleton Jones IV. Although the couple had settled on the nickname “Pax” to symbolize the peace he was to bring to their newly joined kingdoms. 

Shanna was not quite as lucky. Her own labor lasted a total of fifteen hours before the new little princess joined the world at last. Princess Dahlia, after a flower that Shanna was quite fond of and in keeping with the floral tradition of her husband’s name. 

Although no longer ascending the throne, Shanna still had to stay in the Northside castle as her husband was training the ground troops there to get them into shape. Some of his best men had come from the Southside to help him and he spent entirely too much time in his beloved war room, leaving his wife and newborn daughter to fend for themselves.

Well, as much as princesses would need to, considering the personal servants and chambermaids they both had. The king had even tried to order for a wet nurse to be available but the new mothers greatly protested as they didn’t want anyone else to be feeding their newborn children. Unfortunately for the king, he had to accept that his daughters were grown adults now and no longer needed his help with much.

Six weeks after Pax and Dahlia were born, the crowning ceremony was held for Lily and Jughead to finally become the reigning couple. King Owens stepped down from king to simply father of the queen. In truth, he was quite okay with this as ruling solo for so long had been quite tiresome. He had been looking forward to the rest greatly. Although he did stick around for a majority of the council meetings to help guide his daughter in the political processes. Afterall, Shanna had been the one trained in all of it and not Lily. It was an easy fix, however, and Lily was a natural just as her mother had been. 

With Lily and Jughead ruling as equals, most of their day was spent going over new decrees, new laws being passed, having an audience with those wanting to propose changes or new social programs, going over financing the Southside with supplies, and various odds and ends. This meant that for a majority of the day, their son was actually in the care of his aunt as she had no royal duty to do...well anything really. 

It actually caused her a great deal of distress, although feeling mostly fulfilled as a mother and aunt, she still grew depressed with the thought that this was all that was left for her while her sister and husband were off doing bigger and better things. She was left in their dust and was feeling particularly ignored and abandoned. 

She was in her favorite sunroom with the two infants one day, alone as usual, and on this particular day she was weeping silently as she rocked the bassinet Pax was currently fussing in as he was fighting sleep. Her own daughter was already passed out from a belly full of fresh breast milk. 

Duke Mantle, not the old pissant Marty but the new and improved Reginald, came across her there and noticed something wasn’t right. He came in slowly, not wanting to startle her or the little one that she was trying to get to sleep. 

“Princess…?” He asked softly as she quickly wiped the tears from her face, hoping that he hadn’t seen them. But of course, he had. That was one of the reasons why he was coming in here. “May I sit down?” 

Shanna let out a tired sigh. She didn’t sleep much, really only when both babies were asleep was she finally able to drift off into dreamlessness. “You may.” She said, her exhaustion evident in her voice. 

Reggie sat down on the couch beside her. Not too close to be inappropriate, but close enough to try and give some kind of comfort. “What’s wrong?” He asked timidly, a tone that he very rarely took. She didn’t even look at him as she continued to gently move the bassinet back and forth in a rhythm that only she could feel. 

“What do you care, Reggie?” She bit back, not understanding what he was doing here when he surely had some important things to do. Even the duke had a bigger role to play in the kingdom than she did at this point. She never thought that she would one day regret giving up the crown. 

The duke frowned, “I know I didn’t act like it, Princess Shanna, but I have always cared about you. I never stopped caring. Everything I did to hurt you, that was my father’s doing. I never once lied about my feelings for you.” 

More tears flooded her eyes as she tried to get them to stop. Hearing this from him was definitely not something she had realized that she needed. It did help heal some of her past hurts though and perhaps she felt the tiniest bit less used by him. She was quiet, still not answering his question. 

“What is wrong?” He repeated, moving just a fraction closer. “Is something wrong with the prince?” His gaze moved to Pax who was finally starting to settle down, although gave the occasional whimper of protest. 

“No, he’s fine.” She murmured, “Everything’s fine. I don’t have to be queen. I’m married to Sweet Pea. I have a beautiful daughter and nephew...everything is totally and completely fine.” 

This was an obvious lie as if that were truly the case then she wouldn’t be sitting here by herself crying. Reggie obviously knew this as it wasn’t hard to deduce. “Then why are you crying?” 

She hesitated, unsure if she should bare her soul to him once more. The last time she did it bit her on the ass. “My life has always had a purpose in regards to the kingdom. I was raised with an important role to fill. Now that I don’t have that...I feel completely useless.” 

Her shoulders trembled with the threat of another sob, however she held it in. She didn’t want anyone seeing her like this, especially not Reggie. Despite him greatly improving himself over the past few months and flourishing with his new title, she still couldn’t help but feel like he was an old enemy that she just couldn’t trust. 

Reggie put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He hesitated as he felt her stiffen beneath his touch. It was not a romantic gesture, rather a comforting one. Something to assure her that she wasn’t as alone as she felt. “Everyone else has a role to fill and you don’t.” He said, more for clarification than as a statement. Shanna nodded her head weakly. Even her husband had an incredibly important job. The once crowned princess was now nothing more than a royal nanny. 

He gently rubbed her shoulder, “I think you’re greatly minimizing your importance in the work you are doing, princess.” He said softly, hoping she would take his words to heart. “Not just anyone can be a mother. And these are just regular children you’re taking care of. The crowned prince will one day be king of all of Riverdale. To ensure he is a good one, then he must be raised right. It takes a special person to do that. Not to say that the queen isn’t special, she is. I just mean it’s not something a commoner could do.” 

Reggie paused, taking in her countenance. Shanna was still frowning, albeit not quite as deeply. “And Princess Dahlia I’m sure will one day have an important role herself. She could take over her father’s job or simply help rule the Southside for Prince Forsythe. My point is that she will also need a special upbringing as well. You should not sell yourself so short.” 

Shanna chewed on her lip in thought. She  _ wanted _ to believe him but that was proving to be difficult. The duke continued, “What you’re doing is extremely important, but if you still want to do more then why don’t you think about starting new social programs for the mothers of Riverdale? Help them get the things they need to take better care of their children.” 

Finally she cracked a smile, “Reggie...that’s a wonderful idea. I could totally do that and propose it to Lily, I’m sure she’ll agree with it. Jughead will just have to sign off on the financial aid, but…” 

His face mirrored hers: happy and excited, “I could help you if you want. Give your proposal while you take care of these two. Maybe work out any of the kinks that pop up.” 

She turned to look at him fully, “Thank you, Reggie. This is the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me. How can I repay you?” 

“Just stop hating me.” He said softly, eyes downcast with hurt, “forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you. You know the difficult position my father put me in, and-” She cut him off with a wave of her hand. 

“If that’s all, then certainly I can do that. All is forgiven, Duke Mantle. Now, go grab a notepad and a pen and we’ll get started.” The princess declared, a smile still lighting up her face. 

Reggie nodded and quickly did as she asked before joining her back on the couch so they could get to work. 

 

**|\/\/|**

  
  


Shanna had still not been getting much sleep. Dahlia insisted on eating every two hours, even during the night. Though it relieved the fullness of her breasts, she was starting to feel utterly defeated. Sweet Pea, who slept like a sentient rock, did not wake up to his daughter’s cries. He was totally immune to her hunger pains. 

But today was different. Today Sweet Pea had taken some time off to spend with his new family, mostly his daughter who he couldn’t quite believe the amount of love he had for her. He never wanted to protect something so fiercely as her in his entire life. He didn’t get any kind of paternal leave as there was much too much work to do. Instead he was forced to take time off here and there to get any real quality time with her. 

Luckily this gave his wife some time to nap peacefully without having to worry about being woken up by a baby. Pax was with the queen today as she took her own day off to play with her little boy. Her and Jughead did this from time to time as to not miss these crucial first moments of their child’s life. 

The princess had been asleep for the past three hours, which was more consecutive time than she’d had since Dahlia was born. If she truly wanted to, she could have nannies take care of her, but Shanna was determined to do it herself. If other mother’s could then so could she. 

She was abruptly woken by the loudest burp she had ever heard. It startled her so bad that she nearly fell off the bed. She let out a groan before pulling on the robe and going into the living room of their new suite to see who the hell that came from and to promptly yell at them. 

“I swear to god, Sweet Pea, the best sleep I get in two months and you-” She walked in to find both her husband and daughter in a fit of giggles. It was the first time she had heard Dahlia do something other than cry… Her eyes teared up with joy. 

“She is  _ definitely _ my daughter. Did you hear that whopper? That was her!” He was so utterly proud of his offspring in that moment that he thought he might burst. 

Shanna did not look nearly as impressed. Mostly she just looked exhausted. “Did you give her gas drops?” 

He grinned before kissing his baby on the forehead. “Of course I did. Looks like they’re working perfectly. Sleep well?” 

“I did until the princess woke me up with the loudest burp in the history of the kingdom.” She grumbled as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. “Well, I guess I’m up now. I should pump since she just ate. Did she take the bottle okay?” 

“Yes. I told you she would. Just let me feed her sometimes at night. You don’t always have to do it. All you have to do is pinch me and I’ll wake up.” Sweet Pea said, a smile still on his face as he was still entirely too amused. 

She smiled before sitting down on the couch, “I guess I can. I feel bad because you have to work.” 

Sweet Pea sat down beside her. “It’s not like you do nothing all day.” He said, rolling his eyes. “How is the new proclamation going? Mantle behaving himself?” 

Her eyes lit up, “it’s going wonderfully! We’re going to give the formal proposal next Tuesday. It would help every newborn in the kingdom and make sure every new mother and father have all the tools they need to raise their babies. I’m so excited. Lily was very on board when I told her about it at lunch yesterday.” 

Dahlia was staring up at him with big hazel eyes that matched her mother’s. She cooed at him before yawning. 

“I’d be worn out too after that monstrosity you just let out.” Shanna said teasingly as she poked her little girl’s belly. Dahlia grinned a toothless smile before yawning a second time. 

“I’m proud of you, princess.” Sweet Pea said suddenly. “I didn’t know brats could make such good mothers.” His tone turned teasing at the end. 

Shanna’s eyes narrowed and she pulled on his earlobe, making him yelp in pain. “Jerk. I’m only a brat when you’re an ass. Besides, you enjoy it. Don’t try to deny it either because I’m not an idiot.” 

The dark prince just laughed lightly, knowing it was true. 

Meanwhile in what was the new wing for the King and Queen, Lily and Jughead sat with their son who had also just fallen asleep. “He’s so perfect.” Jughead said in a soft voice as to not wake the sleeping baby. “I can’t believe I helped create him.” 

Lily was smiling at the swaddled bundle in her arms. “He has your eyes.” She commented, “the Jones’ blue eyes...I hope they don’t change when he gets older.” 

Jughead grinned, “They won’t, trust me. All the men in my family have the same blue eyes...well, except for Sweet Pea but that’s because he’s adopted. Dahlia got Lav’s eyes anyway.” 

The queen giggled lightly as she got up and gently placed Pax in his bassinet. “The prince who will finally bring peace to Riverdale...Do you think we expect too much of him?” 

“Not any more than my father expected of me.” The new crowned king said honestly. “Once this war with Greendale is over then things should settle and be peaceful again. No other kingdoms are so gungho for war. The one-eyed queen is the last one trying to wreak havoc with her Gargoyles.” 

Lily shook her head, “yes but now we’ll have the best Serpent army training our troops. We are twice as strong now. She won’t be able to even touch us. Especially with Sweet Pea leading them.” 

Jughead was silent for a few moments. “I do worry what will happen when he goes into battle….” 

She ran a hand through his thick hair, “we have to trust that he’ll be smart when he goes in. And pray that he stays safe. My sister would be devastated if anything were to happen to him. Dahlia deserves a father.” 

“I know. That’s what concerns me. His temper or pride will blind him and he’ll get himself hurt or worse.” Jughead said, his face going stoic. 

The queen shook her head, not wanting to discuss something so serious on their day off. “It’s his job, Jug. None of us have a choice. He’ll want to be out there anyway. You can’t stop him from doing what he loves.” 

The king gave an exasperated sigh. “I know. He’s like a bull. At least his strategies are brilliant. Maybe that’ll be enough to keep him from getting himself killed.” 

“We can only hope….” 

Six months later the worst happened. Greendale finally made its move against Riverdale, attacking the border bases and cities. Jughead had no choice but to send Sweet Pea and his best troops to the front line. It was his duty, no matter how much Princess Shanna begged him to not make his brother go. 

Dahlia was old enough to understand that her father was gone. What she didn’t understand was why. Shanna put on a brave face for her daughter but to be honest she spent most nights crying in her large bed alone. Lily did her best to be there and comfort her sister but she was so busy with her work that she didn’t have much time. 

The unsung hero of the story was really Duke Mantle who helped Shanna immensely with both the children and keeping her head in a good place. Lily practically ordered him to keep her preoccupied so she didn’t dwell on thinking the worst. 

The prince and princess wrote to each other as much as they could. Mail was slow getting to the front lines but letters from Princess Shanna were marked as the highest importance. While some of the older generals protested this, as they saw it as a distraction, Sweet Pea assured them that it was essential to keep up morale. Letters from home was the best way to do that. 

Although, Sweet Pea quite regularly showed concern on how close Reggie and Shanna were getting. She had to keep reassuring him that it wasn’t like that in the slightest and to trust her. He’d always be her prince. She couldn’t even think of having that kind of relationship with Reggie again. The mere thought left a bad taste in her mouth. 

The following week the letters stopped coming. Shanna waited day after day for just a single update on how her husband was fairing, but so far there was no news. At least none that had been released to her. She was almost certain that Jughead knew something and just wasn’t telling her. Hermes was in the stable the night before last on a return trip. This only meant that the king had gotten word from the frontlines. 

During tea time that afternoon, Princess Shanna forced her way into the tea room with both babies in tow. “Jughead, I  _ demand _ that you tell me what is going on!” The server in the room flinched at the casualness. The princess was giving orders to the king. The lack of proper etiquette was appalling. 

“I don't understand what you’re talking about, Shanna.” The king said dismissively as he took another sip of her Earl grey. 

She stomped her foot, “I know Hermes is in the stable as we speak! I know you’ve gotten news from the front.  _ Tell me!”  _ She demanded once more. 

King Jughead was informal for the most part. At least, in the presence of family. Her accosting him in this way did not bother him in the slightest. Mostly because he knew she was worried sick about his brother and not because she was trying to be blatantly disrespectful. “Shanna, please. Sit down.” 

Lily looked curiously between her sister and her husband, drinking a bit of her own white tea blend that was made special for the royal family. “Bring Pax here, I’ll hold him.” She said with a smile. 

Shanna went around the table and deposited the prince before walking back around to take her seat, Dahlia perched on her lap with wide and curious eyes. She blinked at the adults around her before babbling something incoherent at Pax who merely cooed back. 

Jughead took a deep breath before setting his cup down. “There was an ambush. The Gargoyles have mostly shifted to guerrilla warfare as Sweet Pea had suspected they would. Something happened about six days ago to cause the line of communication to nearly be cut.” 

Princess Shanna bit her lip in anticipation, her heart sinking down into her stomach as she knew bad news was to come. Her eyes began to water in preparation. “Sweet Pea’s unit was attacked at night. The watchers were killed before they could raise the alarm. There were some devastating losses, however we were ultimately victorious.” 

“And Pea?” She asked, growing impatient with him. He should have told her about this as soon as he found out!

“He was gravely injured. He just recently regained consciousness.” Jughead said, “but the doctors assure me he will make a full recovery. They are bringing him home now to recuperate while General Fogarty steps up to lead in his stead. I wanted it to be a surprise when he got here.” 

At first, tears did fall. Sad tears over hearing that he had been hurt badly. However, they quickly turned to happy tears instead at the knowledge that he would be home soon. “How soon? When will he be home?” 

The king smiled, “Tomorrow afternoon. I want him to get as much rest as possible and I need you to see to it that he doesn’t try to overdo it. He was very upset that he was being sent home.” 

“Thank you so much, Jug.” Shanna said, still crying as she held Dahlia close to her chest. “I’m sorry I was yelling at you.” 

Lily grinned, “it’s okay. We know how much stress you’re under. I would be lost if Jughead had to go off to war. Take all the time you need. I can keep Pax tomorrow so you can spend time with him.” 

Her tears eventually stopped as she smiled back at her sister, “you’re the best, Lily. I love you both.” 

Of course there were many, many, more tears when Sweet Pea finally arrived home the following day. Shanna nearly knocked him and his wheelchair over with excitement when she nearly jumped into his arms. The nurse pushing him had to stop her. “Princess, I’m sorry, he’s still very hurt.” 

A worried look crossed her face before she leaned in and kissed him, gently at first until he pulled her into his lap on his own to deepen it. The nurse made a disapproving face at the two of them. “Your highness…” 

“Let me kiss my wife, damn it.” He said back to the girl before hugging Shanna close to him. “Where’s my princess at?” 

“She’s taking a nap, come on.” Shanna got off of him and took the wheelchair from the nurse. “I’ll take you to her.” She pushed him, struggling a little at first, “Christ you’re heavy.” 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “I don’t need help, I can do it myself.” He put his hands on the wheels and began to propel himself down the hallway. 

That night, there was a family dinner in the dining hall. Sweet Pea talked about his more glorious battles, much to Shanna’s dismay. Hearing him in constant danger made her anxiety swell to an almost intolerable level. 

Lily announced that Shanna’s program to provide care packages to the new parents of Riverdale (North and Southsides) would be in full effect within the week’s end. Everyone with a child under the age of one would be receiving guidebooks, equipment, toys, and more information on resources available to them in the event that they needed help with formula, baby food, diapers, wipes, and/or medical care. The support from the kingdom over this decree had been overwhelmingly positive, especially from the Southside who didn’t always have access to the programs that had been instilled on the Northside for several years now. 

The previous king was alight with pride for his two daughters. This was the first major new social program implemented by the new regime and he couldn’t be happier. Former King Forsythe was also quite impressed with the whole thing. He knew that the families in his old kingdom would greatly benefit from this. It was nice to know that the place he strived to make a prosperous home for many was finally getting the second chance it deserved. 

The war lasted for another three years, however Sweet Pea would come home after every four months or so to visit. He would stay with his wife and daughter for a couple months before leaving again. When the war had finally ended, Riverdale proved the winner as they beat back the Greendale forces until they had no man power or supplies left to feasibly continue their tirade. There were great losses on the Riverdale side as well, but not nearly to the same degree as Greendale.

Sweet Pea and the rest of the soldiers returned home for good, much to the joy and happiness of the families that had awaited them for so long. Sweet Pea, Shanna, and Dahlia moved to live in the castle in the Southside while Jughead, Lily, and Pax stayed in the North. They visited each other often and communicated almost daily. Despite the distance, the siblings were still incredibly close with one another. 

_And they all lived happily ever after._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came SO close to killing Sweet Pea. Like his life was saved by foxsea007 because she convinced me not to do it lol. I hope you enjoyed his series as much as I have!


End file.
